Viva Las Vegas
by EspanaChick13
Summary: Lizzie Gordo and Miranda all go to Las Vegas. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: In my story of Lizzie McGuire, things will be different. Lizzie and all of her friends live in Colorado. The trio is also almost about to turn 21. I know the first couple of chapters will seem pointless, but without them, my story would not be a STORY! So, don't get too harsh too fast.  
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything that has to do with the show.  
  
Chapter One: New Year, New things  
  
It was the beginning of the New Year. Lizzie and Miranda were already shopping for Gordo's Birthday gift. His birthday was in February.  
  
"Oh, Miranda! How about some Adidas spray? Or a necklace?" said Lizzie.  
  
"Nah, I was thinking about getting him those smiley boxers over there!" said Miranda.  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda with a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm just kidding! I think the necklace is cool."  
  
"I was about to say!" said Lizzie  
  
Gordo was the oldest of the trio. He would be 21 in February. Miranda would turn 21 in March. The youngest, Lizzie would turn 21 in May.  
  
When the two were done shopping, they drove home in Miranda's yellow Jeep Wrangler.  
  
"Ugh, Why did we take your Jeep again?"  
  
"Hmm, let me think Lizzie. Maybe because there is about 6 inches of snow on the ground? Hello!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I knew that. It's just that I am so used to the smooth ride of my convertible."  
  
"Well, your convertible's going nowhere in this snow."  
  
The girls went home to Miranda's house to talk for a little bit. "Lizzie, What do you consider Gordo? A friend or more than that?"  
  
"MIRANDA! You know I've liked him ever since we graduated! I can't believe you can forget that!"  
  
Miranda had remembered when Lizzie went completely Gordo crazy on her. Gordo was all she thought about. Every other word out of her mouth was Gordo this or Gordo that. It drove her insane.  
  
"Yeah, well my mind isn't functioning right any more Lizzie. I fear I am getting old!"  
  
"You're so right! I can see those gray hairs popping up!'  
  
The two girls broke up in laughter.  
  
"So what about you Miranda? Do you like him?"  
  
Secretly, Miranda was Gordo crazy too. It used to be a lot worse but it had calmed down a bit. She never knew how he felt about her so she never told any one. She did, however, respect Lizzie. She had made a promise to herself one night. "I won't try to be more than a friend to Gordo unless he wants to."  
  
"No Lizzie. I just like him as a friend."  
  
The girls talked for a little more but were soon interrupted by a phone call.  
  
(On the phone) "Miranda, is Lizzie with you?"  
  
It was Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, she's right here."  
  
"Ok, put me on speaker phone."  
  
"Ok captain. What's so important?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I just had the most brilliant idea!"  
  
"Well, spill!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
Start saving your money now because after Lizzie turns 21, we are all going to go to...  
  
Author's Final Note: Well, what do you think so far? I hope you like it. Oh, if you want to review, put in the subject box (fanfic). Oh, and if you send flames, please explain to me what they are. But ONLY IF YOU SEND THEM! 


	2. You are so Wonderful

Author's Note: Thank you all very much who reviewed my story. I was extremely happy. In fact, when I read my mail, I was soooo happy that I called all my friends directly after and was like "People Reviewed! People actually reviewed!" They kinda thought I was crazy, but hey! You only live once!  
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any part of the show.  
  
(Continuing form chapter one)  
  
"What's your brilliant idea Gordo?"  
  
"Start saving your money now because when Lizzie turns 21, we are all going to Las Vegas!"  
  
"OMG, I've always wanted to go there!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Cooly" remarked Miranda.  
  
"Are we flying?" asked Lizzie?  
  
"No we're driving.," said Gordo.  
  
"OK......WAIT!!!!! WHY????" asked an already carsick Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo, you know Lizzie gets carsick!"  
  
" I know, I just thought it would be more fun."  
  
"Well...," replied Lizzie, " I guess it would be more fun. Let's DRIVE!!"  
  
"Ok, I have to go girls. I have to calculate a couple more things."  
  
"C-Ya Gordo!!"  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about what the girls would do in Vegas. Who they would see there. So and so forth.  
  
***********  
  
Gordo's Birthday came and went. Now, It was time for Miranda's Birthday and this time, Gordo was shopping with Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, I don't know what to get her! It seems I don't know her at all!" replied a complaining Gordo.  
  
"Gosh Gordo, lighten up. I'll get the gift and you get the card. Sound cool?"  
  
"Thank you so much Lizze. You're a life saver!"  
  
When Miranda's Birthday came, Gordo felt bad about not getting her a gift. Since Lizzie had to work and Miranda and Gordo didn't, he decided to take her to the mall.  
  
I can definitely find something that she likes here, he thought. Even if I don't, I can still treat her to lunch.  
  
Miranda was really surprised Gordo wanted to go to the mall with her. He NEVER wanted to go.  
  
Miranda took Gordo into a clothes store.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to try these on ok. You can go somewhere else in the mall for a little while if you want."  
  
"Ok, I am going to go buy an Orange Julius."  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you in the food court, Gordo."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Instead of going for his Orange Julius, he went to find something extra special for Miranda. She had always been good to him.  
  
He went into a one of those girly stores (which he felt really embarrassed doing so) and tried to look for something. He had found it. The perfect gift. It was an anklet that had little letters on it that said "Thanks 4 be n U". When he was done, he asked the woman for a jewelry box. She gave him a fancy one.... for a fancy price.  
  
Just like Miranda had said, she was waiting for him in the food court. They both got Chick-Fil-A.  
  
Just when Miranda was giving possible reasons on why Chick-Fil-A's frys are waffle shaped, he interrupted her.  
  
"Miranda, here is MY birthday present to you."  
  
Miranda looked puzzled at first but when she opened it, she was extremely happy. She didn't know if she was happy about the anklet or about the fact that Gordo went into a girly store. Either way, she was happy.  
  
"THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH GORDO!!!"  
  
"No prob....." She had just basically choked him with a hug. Once he got his senses back again, he managed to say "No Problem".  
  
He had no idea how strong she was.  
  
24 clothes stores later, Gordo had dropped Miranda off at her house. Just as she was about to close the door, Gordo said....  
  
"Miranda, I want to see you wearing that in Vegas."  
  
All Miranda could manage out was...  
  
"DEFINATELY!"  
  
Author's Note: Hey, so what did you think? I know many of you would like to see this story go in certain directions. If you give me some ideas, I might use them. Just review and let me know. Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing! 


	3. Will you's and anger management

Author's Note: Hey! Again, Kudos to all of you who reviewed! I REALLY appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter. Also, remember, if you have any suggestions on how you would like the story to go, send em to me!  
  
I do not own Lizzie or any part of the show.  
  
Life went on. It was already May, time for Lizzie's Birthday. Miranda had bought her a nice make up kit. After they were all done pigging out on cake and potato chips, they went to their old Jr. High. There, they sat on a bench talking about things form Lizzie's birthday to how crazy school was. They had lots of laughs and giggles. It was hot that day.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to get a Slurpee from 7-11. You guys want one?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Ummmm....... sure." remarked both.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back!"  
  
7-11 was right around the corner. At MOST a minute walk (if that). Miranda had forgotten to ask what Gordo and Lizzie wanted for a flavor. She decided to turn around. When she got there, she stayed behind a corner. She wanted to see what Gordo had got Lizzie for her Birthday. She asked him if he needed help shopping, but he told her no. She figured he had just gotten used to shopping for girls.  
  
"So, DAVID, how come I didn't get a birthday present from you?" asked Lizzie in one of those "pretend to be upset" voices.  
  
"Well, because I.....I..... I am going to give it to you now."  
  
Miranda was getting impatient.  
  
"Well,...Lizzie,...I was wondering,....."  
  
"Just spit it out Gordo." said Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, will you do the honor and be my girlfriend?"  
  
Lizzie was extremely happy. She knew exactly what to say. She had already planned it out. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Gordo, I will be honored to be your girlfriend."  
  
"Thank you soooo much Lizzie."  
  
Inside, he had been bursting with joy. He felt like a firework went off inside him when she said yes. He was all smiles.  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda had heard the whole thing. She was crushed. How could he just do that. And on top of everything, he never told her this. Was it SUPPOSED to be a secret or what? She thought him and her were close. They shared everything with each other. In fact, Miranda almost trusted Gordo more with her secrets. Lizzie was good to her, but it seemed Miranda got along better with guys. However, since she had told Lizzie she had no feelings for him, she decided not to show how bad she felt. She walked back to them.  
  
"Oh, Miranda you'll never believe what just hap..."  
  
"Actually Lizzie, I just got a call from the general. He said he needed me at the base. I have to go ASAP." (As you can tell, Miranda is in the Army.)  
  
With that, she had left.  
  
Lizzie had no clue what just happened. Did Miranda just ditch her and Gordo? For some stupid general? That was definately not Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie, I think she heard us." said Gordo.  
  
"I can't believe her! She just ditched us!."  
  
"Lizzie, the GENERAL called her. Obviously, it was important."  
  
"I know. Well, one of us has to talk to her. And, it won't be me."  
  
"Ok, when we count our money tomorrow, come over a half an hour late. I will have some time. Just say you had to work."  
  
"I don't know if I can trust her with my boyfriend. Alone. For 30 minutes."  
  
"Lizzie, you trusted me before. Why the change?"  
  
"I dunno. You just seem more important to me."  
  
"All right well, come over tomorrow at 2:30pm."  
  
"Or as Miranda and her dorky military friends would say... (uses funny voice) 14 hundred hours. Since when are there 14 hundred hours in a day?"  
  
"Lizzie, chill. Just go home and spend some alone time."  
  
"Can I call you later, sweetie?"  
  
"Wow barely five minutes and you already thought up a nickname."  
  
"Can I??? PLEASE??? Pretty Please with a cherry on top???"  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, I'm busy this afternoon."  
  
"OK (in an unhappy voice)"  
  
*********  
  
It was the next day. Las Vegas was only about a week away. They were all going to Gordo's house to count their money. Miranda had calmed down. She didn't care that they were dating. She was still upset, however, that Gordo had not told her. She was a tiny tiny bit upset about them dating. Yet, that promise flashed through her head. "I will never be anything more than a friend to Gordo unless he wants to." She had respected that so life went on. And, she decided she would talk to her friends again.  
  
When she got to Gordo's house, she was the only one there. No Lizzie.  
  
When she got to the door, Gordo let her in and offered her a drink.  
  
"No thanks Gordo" she replied.  
  
"Listen, Miranda, you saw us yesterday, huh?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Are you angry at us?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Are you happy for us?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Miranda, you're being difficult!"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Ok, can I get more than just a couple of words out of your mouth? Maybe even a sentence?"  
  
No response. She had not made eye contact with Gordo yet.  
  
"Miranda, I know this thing with me and Lizzie hit you kinda hard huh? And I understand you are mad at me because I never told you."  
  
"Yes, I was hit hard. And why did you not tell me? Were you going to keep it a secret? From your own BEST FRIEND??? I would never do that! You can TRUST ME!!! I don't know about you though." (She was pissed.  
  
"Miranda, I'm sorry. I never meant it to be like that. I wish you could trust me again."  
  
"It will take some time to regain trust, but I accept your apology. Just do one thing for me."  
  
"Anything"  
  
"DO NOT USE LOVEY DOVEY WORDS AROUND ME. I don't care if you use them when I'm gone."  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Good now lets get to counting moolah!!!"  
  
"There's the Miranda I know!"  
  
Lizzie had arrived. She was happy to see Gordo, but not happy to see him sitting close to Miranda. Both were on the love seat. (You know the two- cushion couch).  
  
When Lizzie came in, She said Hi to Miranda and then squeezed herself in between Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Mind if I sit here.... GORDO?" Said Lizzie.  
  
"No, I'll move to the big sofa so you have some more room."  
  
"Umm... you know what, it smells awfully bad over here Gordo. What did you let in?"  
  
She looked at Miranda.  
  
Miranda couldn't believe it. Lizzie was being worse than Kate used to be!  
  
"Lizzie, mind if I talk to you in private?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Why sure sweetie!" remarked Lizzie in one of those girly tones.  
  
Gordo saw Miranda's look. It could kill. And it was directed at him.  
  
"Lizzie, WHAT ARE YOU DONIG?"  
  
"Why, I am here to count money."  
  
"Lizzie, I just got done talking to Miranda. She is willing to forgive BOTH of us. I think you should start acting a little nicer to her."  
  
"You know what Gordo? If you just got done talking to her, then she can leave and we can have some ALONE time."  
  
"Lizzie, She didn't do any thing and she is going on this trip with us too!"  
  
"Unfortunately!"  
  
"Lizzie, you are being selfish. I do not belong to YOU, I belong to myself and I can easily call off this relationship!"  
  
Lizzie didn't want that.  
  
"Ok, I'll behave. But only if we still have ALONE time."  
  
"FINE, WHATEVER! Oh, and don't use lovey dovey words around Miranda ok. I swear if I mess up one more time, she and I will no longer be friends."  
  
Lizzie was forming a plan in her head. She had a mischievious smile.  
  
"Ok, swee... I mean Gordo."  
  
When the trio was counting money, Lizzie constantly tried to be in-between Gordo and Miranda.  
  
When this didn't work, she used her last and most ingenious plan.  
  
"Honey Bunny, will you pass me that jar please?" she said, smiling.  
  
Miranda gave Gordo the DIRTIEST look of all ages. Gordo then sent this look to Lizzie.  
  
"Here" he said.  
  
"Thanks Care Bear!!"  
  
Miranda had had it. She was steaming red. Gordo could sense it and he got goose bumps.  
  
"You know what Lizzie?" said Miranda in her calmest voice at that moment.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"Do WHAT?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"ELIZABETH MCGUIRE! I told you not to and you did." said Gordo  
  
"You know Miranda, I can use lovey dovey words around MY boyfriend if I want. It shouldn't matter to you."  
  
"Well you know Lizzie, that's one thing, ONE THING that I ask you not do. That's all," said Miranda.  
  
"Girls, chill." Gordo tried to calm them down.  
  
"You know what Gordo. I hate to do this to ya but I have to go. I don't want to get blood on you white carpet. Lizzie if you don't move your freakin' convertible, I swear I will roll over it."  
  
"Miranda! You don't have to go. We can work this out. I am soo sorry."  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it. He was sorry, for Miranda. Ha. HaHa.  
  
"No Gordo, it's not you."  
  
Lizzie had moved her car and was happy that her mission had succeeded at least part of the phase. Gordo and Miranda were still friends. But she wanted them to be worst enemies.  
  
Author's Final Note: Ok, I know a lot of you want this to be a G/M story. Well, guess what? The story's not done. Anything can happen. Like I said, give me suggestions. Also, many of you might like Lizzie. In this story, Lizzie is only being a grouch for a little bit. It's not because I hate her. She's cool. It's just that I had to have some action so you all wouldn't fall asleep! So, r/r. Thanx! 


	4. Finally

Author's note: Hey you all! I'm really surprised not very many of you reviewed. I thought I would be getting a whole bunch on how mean Lizzie was being and stuff. Oh, well.  
  
I don't own Lizzie or anything that has to do with the show.  
  
Recap: The trio is planning on going to Vegas. Gordo asked Lizzie out and she said yes. Lizzie doesn't like the fact that Gordo likes to hang out with Miranda. So Lizzie made Miranda feel like the total third wheel! Lizzie made Miranda angry, but at the wrong person......Lizzie.  
  
Gordo had thought a whole night about what to do. He wanted to be friends with Miranda yet still have a good relationship with Lizzie. He didn't understand why Lizzie was being such a ...thing. Did she like him that much? He didn't know, but he had a plan forming in his head. He might have to lose a couple things, but it would be worth it. He wanted it to be like the old days. When they were ALL friends. Until then, he rolled around and slept. He would take action the next day.  
  
BRINGGG.....BRINGGG  
  
"WHAT?" said a sleepy Lizzie. Who ever had woke her up this early was going to have to pay.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" said Gordo.  
  
"Oh hi sweetie, what's up?"  
  
"Hey, do you think you could come over to my house around 2:15?"  
  
"Why sure Honey Bunny, I'll see you then."  
  
"All right, bye"  
  
The plan was almost complete, one more call and things would be set into motion.  
  
BRINGGG.....BRINGGG  
  
"Hello?" said Miranda. She was completely out of breath.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Are you OK?" said Gordo.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I just got back form PT (physical training)" said Miranda.  
  
"Wow, you must have gotten up at 4:00 in order to be done now"  
  
"Yeah, well that's how the military works"  
  
"Hey, can you come over to my house around like 2:30 P.M.?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds cool"  
  
"OK, I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Everything was in working order for Gordo. All he had to do now was wait until two and then he could finish off his plan.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Lizzie pulled up in front of Gordo's house.  
  
"No Miranda. Thank God." she said to herself quietly.  
  
Lizzie rang the doorbell and was let in by Gordo. He had her sit on the couch. He sat right next to her and held her hand and looked deep in her eyes. He then kissed her. She felt her whole head twirling. She was in sitting on a cloud looking down on the land when he interrupted her.  
  
"Lizzie, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?" she said very dreamily.  
  
" I feel it's best if we just stay friends."  
  
Her cloud had suddenly disappeared.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled!  
  
"Lizzie, we cause way too much drama when we are more than just friends. You are very important to me. I don't want to ever have to break your heart again. You must also understand that Miranda is important to me as well. I think the way you treated her was extremely horrible. I hope I never have to see that side of you again."  
  
"Gordo, I just felt that you were mine. I wanted to have you all to myself." she said sobbing.  
  
"Yes, I know Lizzie, but you have to understand that no one owns me. I belong to myself. So do you understand?"  
  
"I guess, but it doesn't make me feel better."  
  
"I know, but I can't change that Lizzie. It was fun going out until you had started acting defensive."  
  
Lizzie burst up into big tears. Gordo comforted her. Gordo had talked to her for a long time. By 2:25, Lizzie was fine but a little pissy. That's when Miranda pulled up.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" said Lizzie furiously.  
  
Gordo was already at the door ready to let Miranda in. Miranda saw Lizzie and gave Gordo one of her "looks". He gave her one back that was trying to say just sit and talk it out.  
  
"Hey girls, I have to go to the store, I'll be right back."  
  
"Oh, let me go with you Gordo!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Um.. I have to shop for some "personal" things. It won't take me long. I promise."  
  
With that, he left leaving the two girls in the living room. Miranda sat down and turned on the TV. She turned it on to the military news. While she was watching, Lizzie said something to her.  
  
"It was all your fault!" said Lizzie.  
  
"What?" asked Miranda  
  
"YOU made him break up with me!"  
  
"Lizzie, I didn't do anything. He just called me up and told me to come over that's all."  
  
"You were jealous all along of me and him."  
  
"You know what Lizzie, why should I be jealous? I have lots of guy friends that would get on their knees to go out on a date with me!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Where are they?"  
  
"On base! You never wanted to meet them. You said they were big stupid doofs."  
  
"Well, what do you expect, crawling through mud yelling HOOAH! What is that?"  
  
"Lizzie, these people are here to fight for your country. People who have my back. People unlike you. You have been so ruthless to me lately. You have not been a good friend Lizzie!"  
  
"YOU were the one that ditched us the day we got hooked up!"  
  
"No duh Lizzie, I got a call from the General. He's the big cheez! What am I supposed to tell him? Umm I can't go right now because my friends want to tell me something. It doesn't work like that."  
  
There was an eerie silence. Lizzie was thinking about her actions over the past few days. She had not thought she was being mean.  
  
"Miranda" she said real softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm...I'm... I'm sorry. I never meant to do any thing like that. I was being stupid and a... you know."  
  
"I know Lizzie and I accept your apology. I just don't ever want to see you acting like that towards me again."  
  
"I understand."  
  
When Gordo had returned the girls had popped in a movie and were talking on what had happened to them the past few days. Gordo knew his plan had worked. He never really did go shopping. He just went for a walk.  
  
"I see the inseparable two are back together again. All thanks to me." he said.  
  
The girls looked at each other and gave him a mischievous smile. Before he knew it, popcorn was thrown at him. He was OK though. He was finally glad that he did not have to worry much about the up coming trip and anything bad happening. They would all leave tomorrow. He would ride with either Lizzie or Miranda since his hunk o' junk car wasn't going anywhere. He figured that since they had to get up early, he would go to sleep early as well. The girls had gone home. He was thinking over and over again about what had happened that day. He fell asleep with happy thoughts of him, Miranda, and Lizzie being friends again.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Kinda fluffy I know, but I had to get Lizzie and Miranda to be friends again so that way Las Vegas wasn't going to be a nightmare. Well, review and let me know what you think! Tata for now!! 


	5. Let's get this party started!

Authors Note: Hey people!! How are you all? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've been really, really busy. Well, that's enough talking on my part but not enough reading on your part. So R-E-A-D!!!! : )  
  
Gordo was happy that finally the trio was back together again. Tomorrow would be the day they leave. They were all 21 and ready to hit the slots and play poker. "For small money," he thought. He had fallen asleep.  
  
The next morning, they were going to leave pretty early. He awoke to the sound of his doorbell ringing.  
  
Ding-dong dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong  
  
"OK I'm coming!!!!," He yelled.  
  
He looked at the clock. It was only 5:00 in the morning. Who in the heck would be at his door this early? He opened it to see Miranda standing there all smiles and definitely wide-awake.  
  
"Hey, solider!" she said.  
  
"Hel(yawn)lo," he managed to say, "Why are you here so early?"  
  
"Oh, I thought we were supposed to meet at your house," said Miranda.  
  
"We are but it's 5:00 in the morning."  
  
"I can come bac..."  
  
"No, come in. You can make some coffee while I shower. You don't mind that I shower while you are here do you?"  
  
"Gordo, I see guys almost everyday with no shirt on. HELLO? Have you ever heard of swimming pool? Or maybe Football? And no coffee for me thanks but I can go grab some doughnuts if you like. I have to fill up on gas anyway."  
  
"Oh, sounds cool. You know I love pastries!!"  
  
"All right be back in a few. And a.. take your time in the shower OK?"  
  
"I always do!"  
  
Miranda went to 7/11 where she bought a couple of doughnuts, enough for Gordo and Lizzie. She decided to get a bagel instead. She got Gordo and Lizzie a cup of coffee each. She went and got a Mr. Green.  
  
"Better make that two," she said, "With all that Ginseng, I will definitely stay awake for the drive."  
  
She decided to buy some food to take along just in case she got hungry. It was mostly junk food like chips and sodas but she had some carrots too. She got back to Gordo's house and put all of her food that she bought in a cooler in her Jeep. She was most excited about going to Moab, Utah. There was a Jeep contest going on and she had worked on her Jeep for almost a year. You could say it was her baby. Lizzie and Gordo agreed to go along since it was on the way. Gordo really was interested in Arches National Park.  
  
When Miranda got to the house, the door was open so she let herself in. Gordo was still in the shower so she decided to read the paper. Soon, she heard someone singing.  
  
"Rain drops keep falling on my head, I don't know the rest of the song tum tumtum ta daaa." It was Gordo and he was singing so bad, she just had to laugh.  
  
"Hey! Frank Sinatra! I can hear YOOOU!! HAHA!!" she yelled.  
  
Just then the shower turned off and there was Gordo at the door.  
  
"You got a problem with my singing?" he said in one of those old mobster voices (like the Godfather).  
  
"Welllll, let's put it this way. It was a good thing you never went out for choir."  
  
Miranda still liked Gordo. Not as much as before, but it was still there. Seeing him there in just a towel made her feel all fuzzy inside. She then mentally slapped herself and came back to Earth.  
  
He was gone. Where the heck did that little bugger get off to? She found him in the kitchen, with clothes on, happily munching away on the doughnuts.  
  
"Douoognut?" he asked with his mouth full. He had powder from the doughnuts all over his face.  
  
She stepped to the sink, threw a rag at him, and said no.  
  
"You just took a shower! No need to get dirty again!"  
  
"Yeah," he said blushing.  
  
Since there was not enough room in one car for all three people, Miranda bought walkie-talkies for them to communicate. It was a good idea. The plan was for Lizzie and Gordo to drive together and Miranda by her self.  
  
"You have all your stuff packed?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Hey!! Lizzie's here. Now we can really get this show on the road!"  
  
Lizzie sat down and ate with them. The trio was ready to go!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
They were off. Miranda followed the directions the map gave her. Start: Colorado Springs, Colorado. End: Moab, Utah  
  
She drove north, with Lizzie and Gordo behind her, on I-25 towards Denver. Once she got to Denver, she went west onto I-70. While driving on I-70, they spotted a Chick-Fil-A. Miranda got a message on her walkie-talkie form Lizzie.  
  
"Hey, lets stop at the Chick-Fil-A. I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Copy that Liz."  
  
They stopped at the restaurant and ate. When they were done eating, Lizzie went to the bathroom.  
  
"Miranda, can I ride with you?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Why is Lizzie boring?"  
  
"All she talks about is how good it would be if we got back together. She won't do that if it's over walkie-talkie!" "Gosh, relax. Yes, you can ride with me. But YOU have to tell Lizzie."  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
Gordo had told Lizzie that he was going to ride with Miranda the rest of the day. She seemed really hurt when he told her, but he was happy. It felt good to be riding up high instead of down low.  
  
(Lizzie's thought) Wonder what his problem is. Do I talk too much? He would've told me if so. I dunno. Is my car not comfy? What a lame excuse, "oh, Miranda has more room than you do." yeah right! Her jeep only weighs about half my car and is about half the size! WAIT!!! Does he like her? They seem to be sitting awfully close. No Lizzie that's your mind playing tricks on you. Jeep seats are kinda close. Ugh, if he ends up liking her, then I know he ditched me. I am gonna hate both of them if he starts to like her.  
  
(Gordo's thought) I feel really bad about leaving Lizzie alone. I am very glad that I got away from all the talking though. I think Miranda smells exotic, like peaches. I like that. She looks very cute today. Not cute as in "You're hot" but as in childish cute. I especially like her outfit. That gray ARMY shirt with some black Adidas pants (the ones that have buttons on the side). Can it come anymore simple? She's so easy going too. Lizzie is high maintenance. I don't like that in a girl. Miranda and I would make a really good match. Dark hair. I love her heritage as well. I can share things with her. I like that. Wait, why do I feel this way about Miranda? She's my friend. Nothing more. Well then, why do I blush every time she looks at me? Do I like her? We would be a good couple. I dunno. I won't tell her until I get more info. Oh, well, better get some sleep. I have time to do so.  
  
(Mirnada's thought) I'm am soooo stuffed. I am going to gain like major pounds. I won't be able to do PT any more. Hey, why is Gordo looking at me all the time. When I look at him, he turns away really fast. It reminds me of Jr. High days. I used to look at Ethan all the time and when he looked at me, I turned really fast. Does Gordo like me? That would be kinda cool. I have to consider that. Ugh, this is a really long drive.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! What do you think so far? Good/Bad. Please Review! I would really like at least 2. PLEASE! anywaz, thanx for reading. 


	6. A blooming desert town

Author's Note: YAY!! I got at least two reviews! I'm soo happy! I hope you all like this next chapter. In this chapter, the trio arrives in Moab. It's been along time since I've been there so I'm sorry if any one who reads this lives there or has lived there and it sounds wrong. I'm trying to remember the best I can. Read like a wolf eats! -Gary Paulsen  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo had driven for a long time. They were nearing Moab, Utah but were still quite a distance away. Lizzie, was upset that Miranda's Jeep couldn't go faster. Gordo, however, thought that Miranda was going at a nice pace and that there was no need to speed. Besides, he loved to sit with her. To smell her. To talk with her. He felt comfortable around her. He could tell her one of his deepest secrets and she wouldn't tell a soul. He wished that Miranda would go slower. He wanted to be with her for as long as possible. Just talking. Miranda was happy that she had someone to talk to. She liked Gordo. He had a good sense of humor. He always had a way to cheer her up.  
  
Gordo had brought some CD's with him. She personally thought they were boring. She listened to them any ways. She didn't really mind. However, they put Gordo to sleep and his snoring was definitely not the quietist. She decided to put some of her music in. Since she had forgotten some of her CD's, she used whatever she had. She found an Enrique Iglesius CD (that was in Spanish) and put it in. Automatically, Gordo woke up.  
  
"What'd you change the music for? I liked it!"  
  
"Well, all I could hear was your snoring."  
  
He blushed. "Sorry"  
  
"No problem. When we go to the field (practicing area for troops) I have to sleep in tents. You should hear the guys there."  
  
"Louder than me? Most macho guys are louder than me. I have no muscle."  
  
"Quit doggin' yourself. You are very muscular and I know for a fact because you can almost beat me in arm wrestling."  
  
"O yeah? Then how come I can never get a girl that thinks that I am both strong and smart. They only think I'm smart. Even Lizzie."  
  
"I think you're strong and smart"  
  
"Well, you're about the only girl that I lik... I mean that thinks that about me."  
  
He hoped Miranda hadn't heard his mess up. Well, not really mess up but accidental blab.  
  
(Miranda's thought) He said it. I know he did. There's proof now. HA. He does like me. I won't act, though, until I get more proof. Maybe in Vegas.  
  
"Well any way, we are almost in Moab. I can't wait to enter boo into the competition."  
  
"Who's boo?" said Gordo.  
  
"My Jeep"  
  
"You gave your car a name?"  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with it?"  
  
He laughed. "No, that's just.....very....unique." "Thanks"  
  
Lizzie wished she could sleep. She would when they got to the hotel. It was only about another hour. Until then, she would keep a very, very close eye on Miranda and Gordo. She didn't trust them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
The trio finally arrived in Moab, Utah. They got there in the late afternoon/evening. They went and checked into a hotel. They were all trying to save their money for Vegas so they only got one room. Gordo didn't mind and neither did the girls.  
  
"Ugh, sleep" muttered a Lizzie who had already found the bed (there was only one) and was passed out.  
  
"Sooo, what do you want to do?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Sleep," said Lizzie.  
  
"Ummm, lets go walk around town and see what they have. I want to find more information on the Jeep tournament," said Miranda  
  
"Sounds cool"  
  
"Go ahead you guys. I'm gonna sleep" said Lizzie.  
  
******* Gordo and Miranda walked around town. They stopped into the stores and looked around. They bought postcards and of course, Gordo had to film. He mostly filmed Miranda. He acted like his was filming things behind her or that he wanted a picture of whatever with her in front of it. It worked. He had lots of footage of Miranda. He loved every moment of walking around town. Miranda sure as heck didn't stay 2 feet away from him either. She was right next to him with her arm around his shoulder or elbow and elbow. Not as in a lovey way but as in a friendship way. Gordo ached for this to be in a lovey way but knew it might never happen.  
  
Gordo and Miranda had decided to go eat at a somewhat fancy restaurant. They sat down and the waitress came to take their order. They both got a cheeseburger and fries and a milkshake. Gordo ordered a banana split and the waitress was just about to leave when Miranda asked for two spoons. Gordo had a puzzled look on his face. When Miranda saw this, she blushed.  
  
"What? I like banana splits too!" was her excuse for ordering two spoons.  
  
"I doesn't matter. I don't think I could have eaten one just by myself."  
  
THe two ate their ice cream but what they didn't know as that the waitress and her friends were talking about them.  
  
Waitress: They are such a cute couple. I mean look at how he makes her laugh.  
  
2nd waitress: I know. I wish I could be like that. Instead, I went and married Bob (no offense to any bobs) and now I barely have enough money to pay for my trailer.  
  
Waitress 1: I'm gonna tell them how cute they are when I give them their bill.  
  
The waitress went to them and was adding up the numbers.  
  
Waitress: That will be $18.56.  
  
"I'll get it" said Gordo.  
  
"You sure?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Waitress: You know, me and Flo over there can't get over the fact on how cute both of you are as a couple.  
  
"We're not a couple" said Miranda.  
  
Waitress: Really, You had me fooled. Well, Have a nice evening.  
  
**** The rest of the night was spent laughing. They couldn't believe that people considered them a couple. They finally got tired. They went back to the Hotel where they found Lizzie watching TV.  
  
"Hey" they said in unison.  
  
"Oh hi guys. How was the night on the town?" said Lizzie.  
  
They look at each other and smiled.  
  
"Fun" said Miranda. "I got info on my Jeep tournament."  
  
"Cool, hey you guys wanna go swimming? They have a hot tub and all."  
  
"Sure" replied both Gordo and Miranda.  
  
Lizzie was ready to go. So was Gordo. Miranda, however, had to find her bikini still.  
  
"We'll meet you down there Miranda," said Lizzie. Then they left.  
  
Just as they left, Miranda found her bikini. It was more of a top that looked like a tanktop but ended just above her stomach and a small pair of shorts. It said ARMY on the tanktop part and had bullet holes on the rest. (Pretend bullet holes) It was her favorite.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie were just in the middle of a splash fight when Miranda walked in. Gordo stopped as soon as he heard her call their names. He still had water in his eyes but he could see her perfectly. She was beautiful. She had dark skin, naturally, from her Mexican part of the family. It looked like an all year round tan. He couldn't help but look. Lizzie saw this and scooted up to Gordo. She wrapped her arms around him and got really close to his face. Gordo noticed this and knew what she was doing. He decided to act like he didn't know and he dunked her. She was really angry. His eyes followed Miranda into the hot tub. Lizze was just about to dunk him when he swam to the edge of the pool, hopped out and went to the hot tub.  
  
"Hey," he said  
  
"Hey," she replied. "This feels good huh?"  
  
"Yeah, there's only one thing that I can think of that would feel better."  
  
"What"  
  
"Sleep"  
  
Lizzie was annoyed and went to the hot tub. They all talked for a bit then decided to go to bed. Miranda volunteered to sleep on the floor. Lizzie was happy to have the bed. Especially sharing it with Gordo. Then, her plans were crushed when he said that Lizzie kicked in her sleep and that he would sleep on the floor with Miranda. She decided to let it go. What were they going to do in front of her?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** The night went by and nothing had happened. Gordo though Miranda must have been cold because she was up against him happily sleeping. All he could think was "stay like this forever". She was still half way sleeping when she said outloud  
  
"You smell good."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw him there. She blushed.  
  
"Your a good heater, Gordo"  
  
"Why thanks"  
  
"Is Lizzie awake?"  
  
"She went for breakfast and then she went around town. I was up earlier but went back to bed."  
  
"I better take a shower.," said Miranda.  
  
"Do you want me to go to the lobby?"  
  
"What? Why? Do you think I am afraid you will see me? I don't care Gordo. There are such things as doors. I would advise, however, that you watch TV cuz when I'm done, I get the remote."  
  
"Eye, eye o capitan."  
  
Miaranda took a shower and when she was done, got dressed. She went to brush her teeth but a lot of Lizzie's make-up was everywhere. Gordo walked to the door and watched her clean up.  
  
"Do you wear make up?"  
  
"Me, no. I don't mess with it."  
  
"Good because you have natural beauty."  
  
"Really? That's so sweet of you to say Gordo. Thanx"  
  
He walked closer to her.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were a couple?"  
  
"Yes, plenty of times."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I would like it. You are very nice to me and I feel that we can "connect". I can tell you anything. What about you?"  
  
"I have wondered about it for the past couple of months. Miranda, you are special to me. You are not high maintenance. You "know" me. I too would like it if we were a couple."  
  
"Maybe we should take that into consideration."  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Gordo walked to Miranda, even closer. He looked her deep into the eyes.  
  
"Would you? Please" He was asking her to be his girlfriend and it couldn't have felt more right.  
  
"Yes" She too felt the same way.  
  
They then shared a kiss. Not a peck. O no it was way more than a peck. It was what they both wanted for a long time.  
  
Miranda pulled away.  
  
"What are we going to tell Lizze? She is my best friend. I don't want her to be mad at me again, Gordo."  
  
"Me neither. Let's just go along with it. Don't tell her. Yet."  
  
******************************************** Things had gone fine. The new couple and Lizzie went into town. Lizzie couldn't help but wonder why Gordo and Miranda were holding hands. Interlaced fingers. She would find out sooner or later the details.  
  
They walked and looked and took pictures. They went to Arches National Park and took pictures and then returned home. Only to find that the Jeep competition had been canceled.  
  
"I guess we could leave for Vegas tomorrow," said Lizzie  
  
Gordo and Miranda agreed and went to sleep. They couldn't help but be happy. They were happy that they were finally a couple and that they were to be in Vegas tomorrow. Yet, they had to think of a way to tell Lizzie. That is the idea they were thinking about as they fell asleep.  
  
Author's Note: YES!! I finally hooked em up. I know a lot of you will be happy about that. Like I said, at least 3 reviews or Gordo and Miranda will break up. ok. Well, thanx for reading and for being such nice people. Espanachick13 


	7. Fancy meeting you here

Author's Note" I am so happy all of you responded. You all seem to really care about Gordo and Miranda. That's cool. I took the advice to switch so that I could get anonymous reviews. So if you read and do not have a screen name or do not wish to sign on, you can review!! YEA!!!!! Also, another important fact. There seems to be a person or multiple persons that want to steal some of my scripts of my story. Well, you know what? I looked under Fanficton rules, and I can copyright. So from now on, all my chapters will be copyrighted. If I catch whoever is doing this doing it again, they will have to face consequences. If you really want some of my material, then just ask me! Send me a review! I will most likely say yes!! Gosh, why does this world have to steal! I'm crying! :'(  
  
The trio was on their way to Las Vegas. Gordo had rode with Miranda. They mostly talked about events that happened to them when they were younger. It wasn't that far to Vegas. Maybe a day's drive. They had the time.  
  
"Remember that time Lizzie went out with Ronnie?"  
  
"How can I forget? I was really shocked when I saw her KISSING him. I was like WHOA NELLY!!!"  
  
"I always knew you had feelings for her back then. It was so obvious."  
  
"Yeah, well now I have feelings for a different person. She is sitting right next to me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I had feelings for you ever since like what 9th grade!"  
  
"Really? The how come you didn't tell me sooner?"  
  
"Because I was such a chicken back then. I was going to tell you when we graduated but that's when Lizzie started to like you. I didn't want to get all up in her space so...I just waited until she was over you. Or the other way around."  
  
"You didn't have to do that. As a matter of fact, I was kinda waiting for you to do something. I thought if me and Lizzie went out, you would get annoyed and try to break us up and instead SHE broke us up!"  
  
"Pretty weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The conversation continued on in a fashion like that. Lizzie, however, had been lonely. She had brought her cell phone just incase of an emergency. She had a phone plan in which she could take her phone anywhere and still be able to call people. For a lot more money, though. She didn't think anybody would call. She had proven herself wrong so many times. This was just another time. Her cell phone rang.  
  
"AHH!" she was very surprised. "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Liz?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Yo, Lizzie, when did you get so...ferocious? It's me, Ethan, Ethan Craft."  
  
"ETHAN? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes. So how are you?"  
  
"How did you get my number, where are you, and yes, I'm fine."  
  
"I called your mom and she gave me your number, I'm in California right now, and I'm doing good too."  
  
"Wow Ethan, no offense or anything, but you sound a lot smarter now."  
  
"Yeah, I went to college. I had some of the best times of my life there." So what are you up to? It sounds like your driving."  
  
"Yeah, me, Miranda, and Gordo are all going to Las Vegas."  
  
"Coolsville. Hey! Maybe I could come too. You know like hang out with you all."  
  
"Yeah, That would be fun."  
  
"So how's Gordo and Miranda? Much change form them?"  
  
"Um...Miranda's in the ARMY and Gordo's starting to recognized as a director."  
  
"You and him married yet?"  
  
"No, we went out but then he dumped me. He said we caused way too much drama. I think he did it so he could go out with Miranda."  
  
"Nooo, really? I soo sorry Liz. I filled you and him out as the couple most likely to get married."  
  
"Oh, wow, Thanx."  
  
"Hey, I have to go, but I'll call you around 7:00pm. I should be in Vegas by then and you can tell me the hotel you are staying at."  
  
"Ok, um we are staying at Caesar's Palace. Um.. Try to save us a room like right across form yours."  
  
"Coolness. Will do. Talk to ya later Liz."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Lizzie was so happy. Ethan, ETHAN CRAFT called her, Lizzie McGuire. She just had to tell Miranda. Wait a second, she should tell Miranda later or not at all. Let it be a surprise to her that she is going out with Ethan Craft. Ok, so she wasn't going out with him yet. Why would he call her if he didn't like her? Well, just a couple more hours to go.  
  
************************************************************************* "Lizzie! Hey Lizzie! ARGH...LIZZARD BREATH! Answer your damn walkie- talkie!"  
  
"Huh? oh, Hi Miranda. I though my name was Lizzie."  
  
"It is but I had to do something to get your attention. Well, anyway, me and Gordo are wondering if you want to join in on our bet."  
  
"Bet? Already? On what?"  
  
"Whoever see the Stratosphere Tower first gets a lucky quarter form whoever didn't see it. So either way, you get two quarters."  
  
"I'm in back. I will never be able to see in front of you."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I am going to let you pass me as long as you don't go too fast. I can see over your car pretty well."  
  
"Ok. Sounds cool. I'm in."  
  
Lizzie had just gotten over the hill. She had no clue where to look. Miranda and Gordo, on the other hand, had made a little agreement between themselves. They would let Lizzie see the tower first.  
  
"Ok, here it comes" said Gordo to Miranda.  
  
"YOU GUYS!!!!! I SEE IT!!!! THERE IT IS!!!! YOU BOTH OWE ME A QUARTER!!!! HOW COME WE DIDN'T BRING MORE PEOPLE ALONG????"  
  
"Ok, Liz. Chill. We get your message. We both owe you a quarter. We'll see ya when we get to the hotel."  
  
"Bye! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! I got two quarters, I got two quarters! My life ROCKS!!!"  
  
"Never knew she would be so happy about two quarters," said Gordo.  
  
"I know, for real" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Going into Las Vegas was different than entering most cities. There were HUMONGOUS highways that went all around the city. Before they knew it, they were at valet parking at Caesar's Palace.  
  
"And don't scratch the paint! If I see one scratch, I am soo suing!!" said Lizzie.  
  
Gordo gave Miranda a look that basically said- Since when is she Queen of the world?  
  
Miranda just rolled her eyes.  
  
The bell boy came and took their bags and gave them a number to call once they got into their rooms for their baggage. Lizzie looked for Ethan everywhere. She couldn't wait to see him. Soon she heard Miranda say  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. Is it really you Ethan?"  
  
Lizzie turned around to see Miranda give a big hug to Ethan. Also, she saw Gordo clenching his fists trying to fight back a punch. Gordo had gotten strong over the years. He COULD take Ethan down. "Oh great," she thought, "she steals Gordo and now she's going for Ethan."  
  
"Yo, Miranda, you smell really good. Like.... Apricots."  
  
"Thanks Ethan. Um...let's get checked in."  
  
"No need to do that Randa. I already checked you all in. You have a suit that's pretty far on the top floor. It over looks the strip. (In case any of you don't know, the strip is the road on which most of the big, fancy hotels are located on. Not some perverted thing.) The rooms are right next to each other. They have that door that lets you go to each room with out actually having to go out the main door."  
  
Ethan had used the name "Randa". He used that nickname when they went out. After they had told each other it wouldn't work, he went back to calling her Miranda. Gordo knew this too. He was trying so hard to keep his fists from flying."  
  
"You know Ethan, my name is MI-randa, not Randa."  
  
"I know, I just never could stop calling you that." "Well, call me Miranda, ok?"  
  
"Coolsville"  
  
They all went up to the room and looked around.  
  
"Yo, Gor-don, if you eva get bored, you can come visit me."  
  
"No thanks Ethan. Las Vegas does NOT strike me as the boring type of city."  
  
"Ok, well, you all can sleep for a bit. I'm going to visit my college friend."  
  
"Bye Ethan!" said a giggly Lizzie.  
  
"Peace!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie or anything that has to do with Lizzie. I forgot to use disclaimers in a couple of past chapters, so here they are! I am so sorry. I don't own Lizzie or anything that has to do with the show. I just own my ideas on how I write this story. DON"T SUE ME!!!!!  
  
Copyright: © 2003 Heidillustrated!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! I am going to ask for at least 5 reviews or else, Miranda could dump Gordo for someone else! If you don't want Miranda and Gordo to break up, REVIEW THE SECOND YOU READ THIS!!!! THANX!!  
  
Espanachick13 


	8. I luv you M&M's?

A/N: Hey, I am really glad that some of you responded. If I get anywhere between 3-5 reviews, then I am happy. Even if one person reviews like 4 times, then I am still happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything that has to do with the show.  
  
They had finally reached Las Vegas. However, they were really tired. Once they were done sleeping, they decided to explore. Miranda and Gordo had made plans to walk around and look at all the hotels and just explore. Lizzie had decided to stay at the room. Ethan knocked at the door and Miranda went to open it.  
  
"Hey Ethan"  
  
"Hey Randa, I'm back. So, do you have any plans for tonight?" She winced at the name 'Randa'.  
  
"Um.. me and Gordo are going to explore for a bit."  
  
All this while, Lizzie had been listening.  
  
"Coolsville, um, can I come to?"  
  
"Yeah, it will be fun. We're not leaving for like another half an hour so you have plenty of time to get ready."  
  
"Ok, just knock on my door when you're ready."  
  
"OK."  
  
Lizzie had heard this and she too decided to go along. She sure wasn't going to let Miranda take him too.  
  
"I'm coming too!" she yelled. "Gordo, get out of the bathroom. This is an emergency!"  
  
Gordo was basically pushed out of the bathroom. "Geez, now I know how Matt used to feel."  
  
**************************************************************** A half an hour had passed. Miranda and Gordo were ready. They knocked on Ethan's door and he said he needed about five more minutes. Lizzie, well, they hadn't heard form her for about 45 minutes. So, they walked downstairs and decided to wait for the two there.  
  
"I think Lizzie likes Ethan."  
  
"You THINK? It's kinda very obvious." Said Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, well here they come." Said Miranda. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Are you all ready for the big tour?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Ok, do you wanna walk or take a shuttle?"  
  
"Let's walk."  
  
"Ok, then lets go."  
  
**************************************************************** They walked out of their hotel and past a few others such as the Belagio, Paris, Bally's, a few shops and a place where you can ride in a helicopter over the Grand Canyon. Miranda made a mental note that before she left she would have to ride in it. Pretty soon, the trio neared New York, New York. From there they could see the Luxor, Excalibur, and the MGM.  
  
"Ok you all, we are gonna go into the Luxor now. You can do whatever you want after that." Said Ethan.  
  
They walked into the Luxor and looked around for a bit. Pretty soon they all got hungry because they has not eaten anything but snack after Arches. Ethan had promised he would take them somewhere special. He told Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo to close their eyes and wait until he said to open them.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
"OMG, Ethan, a Little Caesar's! Do you know how long I have waited to eat some of this? Ever since they closed it in Security!" (Security's a small town that is considered Cos but not really) exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"Ugh, I hate their food." Said Lizzie.  
  
"My favorite is the Crazy Bread!" said Gordo.  
  
They all sat down and ate Crazy Bread. Except for Lizzie, who decided to eat from the China Panda. When they were done, they went walking again. They decided to stop at the M&M factory. When they got to the third level, they couldn't believe their eyes. M&M's of all colors and sayings. Some said I luv you or Happy Birthday. Then there were black ones magenta ones gray ones. Anything. Gordo had bought Miranda a bag of anything she wanted. Ethan had bought a bag of mostly red ones and ones that said I luv you. He didn't give them to anyone but all night long they teased him saying that they were for his "college friend". Lizzie had stated about five times that chocolate gives you zits so she didn't get any. Next stop was the Coca-Cola Company. Here they all bought cokes and just chilled. Once they were all done and rested, they started to walk back to the hotel. Just as they were reaching the Belagio, they saw a big crowd around it. They were oooing and awing. When they got closer they asked what was happening.  
  
"The fountains are on." Said a spectator.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look"  
  
Just as they looked however, the music stopped and the last fountain went down. It was all over. Gordo saw the look on Miranda's face. It was a look of disappointment. That is when he decided that here, at this very spot, was where he was going to ask her.  
  
( 2003 Heidillustrated  
  
A/N: Cliff Hanger!!! I promise I won't do that very often. Any ways, does it sound life like? I might have left out a few hotels cuz it's been a while since I have been there. If you know of any, let me know ok. Well, I wonder if any of you know what Gordo is going to ask. I hope you kinda got the idea. If not, then you will just have to wait till the end of the story! 


	9. HOMIES 4 LIFE or more!

A/N: Hi and how are all of you? I am trying to cut back on my Internet use, so now I am probably going to update a lot of chapters at one time. It will be like this until the second week of April. Any way, thanks to all reviewers. You have no idea how much I appreciate you all. On with the story!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything that has to do with the show. I own my brain!!!!! Wait, do I? Hmmmm.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and Ethan had all come back from touring a small part of the city. Gordo had decided to go and check out the casino. He invited everyone but only Lizzie wanted to go. Ethan had gone back to his room and Miranda said she wanted to take a break. She planned on watching TV. Just as Lizzie and Gordo had left, she found a movie called "HOMIES 4 LIFE" (don't know if that's a real movie). It had some parts in Spanish and was mostly about a group of guys who when they were young had proclaimed themselves homies for life. The movie showed how they grew up and how difficult being a homie actually was. Some of the boys' friends were shot, some betrayed, and some stayed homies for life. Just as the movie neared a quiet part where one of the boys was about to get shot, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" she screamed.  
  
She slowly got up, looking for a weapon. She had found Gordo's pocketknife, opened it and headed for the door. She looked out the peephole and saw no one. She threw open the door and found a very frightened Ethan staring at the knife she was holding in the air.  
  
"Yo, Randa, are you ok?" he said still looking at the knife.  
  
"Yeah, how come you didn't knock at the other door?"  
  
"I locked myself out. I left the door that connects to your room open so I thought that since you were home, I could just go in that way."  
  
"Yeah, come in."  
  
"So what are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, I'm watching a movie about kids from a barrio and how they grew up and changed."  
  
"Can I watch too?"  
  
"Yeah, sit down."  
  
The two watched the movie and when it ended, they started to talk and catch up.  
  
"Yeah, I still remember how you used to wear those Brown Pride shirts to school." Said Ethan. "You do? Dang it's been so long. I still have half of them and I brought a few to wear here."  
  
"Oh, you should wear them. I would watch and see how many looks you get."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to wear the one that says Brown By Honor and the one that has all the homies on the back. Oh, and the one that has Villa and Zapata. I like that one."  
  
"Remember how Kate acted when she first saw you wearing those?"  
  
"Oh, how can I forget? She made fun of me when actually, I started a style! Then, she tried to wear them! It was so funny. She couldn't even pronounce the names and she sure as heck didn't look Spanish. Then when she tried to claim that she had heard about Brown Pride shirts way before me, I cussed her out in Spanish and she was all like 'Si'. THAT was funny!"  
  
"Yeah, hey it's like midnight and still no Lizzie and Gordo. They must be winning big."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not all into gambling. Poker is fun though."  
  
"Hey, you wanna play?"  
  
"Not for money!"  
  
"Ok, we can use the M&M's I bought today. Let me go and get them."  
  
"Ok, I'll go get the cards!"  
  
(Miranda's thought) Ethan sucks at poker. That's it. I have basically all of his candy. I feel sorry for his roommate who is not going to be able to eat all of this. He's not too bad at all. He matured a lot in college. Maybe, if Lizzie and Gordo don't come back soon, we can go downstairs and shop in one of the gift shops or something. I don't know.  
  
(Ethan's thoughts) Miranda is so pretty. There has to be a way I can get her to feel the same way about me and not about that Gor-don. I have it all set up. These M&M's were for her any ways. I am losing on purpose. Miranda looks so pretty in no make up and in PJ's wrapped in a blanket. Man, there has to be a way I can get them to split and get Lizzie off my back.  
  
Later that night, Ethan and Miranda went roaming around the hotel. They went back to the Luxor for more Crazy Bread and then went to their room. Lizzie and Gordo were there because someone had put a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door.  
  
"Hmm, wonder what they're doing in there" said Miranda.  
  
"I know!" replied Ethan. "Can I sleep in your room just for tonight? I don't want to wake them up."  
  
"Yeah, you want the bed or couch?"  
  
"I'll take couch."  
  
Once they were all ready, Ethan came to talk to Miranda.  
  
"Miranda, there' a question that's been lurking in my mind ever since I first saw you here."  
  
"Oh, ok, shoot."  
  
"Do you think..that you and Gordo are..the right match for each other?"  
  
"Well, I think so. He's really nice, but he can be boring. But like I said. He treats me with respect. He's like..wow. He's different, and I like that. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Miranda, I hadn't seen you for a while. I thought you would still be the same. You aren't though. You're pretty and sweet, calm and everything more. Miranda, I've fallen head over heels for you and I can't stop. You're so.addicting. It's hard for me to see you and Gordo together."  
  
"Ethan, I.I"  
  
"I know, just think about what I said. Good night."  
  
A/N: FIGHT!! Will Gordo be mad that Miranda didn't come back to the hotel? Will Miranda hook up with Ethan? What about Lizzie? Find out next time on another exciting episode of..Viva Las Vegas!!!!! 


	10. A Curfew?

A/N: Hey! Listen, some of you are writing me saying that you are confused about the situation. Ok, it goes like this. Lets say you had a boyfriend (guys, vice versa). He was nice and you had liked him for along time. Then, another guy that's your friend comes into the picture. He takes you to all your favorite spots and knew basically everything about you while your boyfriend barely took you anywhere. You would probably say that your boyfriend's pretty boring too! Any ways, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything that has to do with the show.  
  
After a rough night's rest, Miranda had finally woke up. She thought about the situation she was in. Ethan was very nice, he always had been and he seemed to have matured a lot. Gordo was nice too. He was always there for her. She would have to think about it some more. She would have to ask Gordo in a "my friend needs help" story. She had not looked around Ethan's hotel, but instead, she had been staring up at the ceiling. When she got up, the first thing she saw were orange roses, he favorite and next to them, a note. It read:  
  
I am sorry for all the confusion I put you through. No matter what happens, I hope we can always stay friends.  
  
'How sweet' she thought. 'I better leave these here so I don't anger anyone.' She decided to go back to her room. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Oh, Miranda, where have you been? Gordo's been looking for you!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's in the shower but I called it already so I'm in after him."  
  
"Cooly, I'm just gonna watch TV."  
  
As soon as Gordo got out, Lizzie pushed past him, closed the door, and turned on the shower in less than a second. Gordo saw Miranda and rushed right to her.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he do anything to you? If he did, I swear I will break his neck!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ethan"  
  
"No, he didn't do a thing to me. Why are you all paranoid?"  
  
"Well," said Gordo in an irritated/angry tone, "You did spend all night with him. Why didn't you come back?"  
  
"Well, Gordo, it was like 2:30 when I did get back to the hotel. I didn't know if you and Lizzie were sleeping, and plus, you had the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door."  
  
"Ok, so what did you do between the time I left you and 2:30?"  
  
"I watched a movie and then Ethan came and watched the rest of it with me. Then we talked about Jr. High, waited for you guys, then I kicked his butt in poker, still no you, then we roamed the gift shops that were still open, then we went to get more Crazy Bread, and the we."  
  
"Then you what Miranda?"  
  
"Then we talked some more and went to bed."  
  
"Sure, I believe one part of that story. The part where you watched a movie!"  
  
"Wait, since when do I have a curfew and a boyfriend/dad?!"  
  
"Miranda, I can't trust you any more!"  
  
"Just because I have other GUY friends?! Well, you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She got up and started messily throwing all her clothes into her suitcase.  
  
"If you can't trust me, then maybe we shouldn't be going out!"  
  
"No, Miranda! Don't leave! I didn't mean that. I really do trust you! The wrong words slipped out at the wrong time. Please don't leave all the fun by going back to Colorado!"  
  
"Oh no, Gordo, I'm staying here. Have you ever heard the saying three's a crowd?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, Ethan is only one."  
  
She opened the connecting doors to find Ethan watching TV.  
  
"Hey," said Ethan.  
  
"Not now, just hurry up and grab this."  
  
"He bolted to get the suitcase not knowing what was going on. He saw Gordo with a surprised look on his face. Once the fact that Miranda was going to move in with Ethan hit Gordo, he bolted to get Miranda. Before he could get her, however, she closed the door and locked it. Ethan had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Long story. Wanna eat breakfast?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yes, but you haven't brushed out your hair or had a shower yet."  
  
"So, I could really go for a bagel."  
  
"Ok, but you tell me what happened on the way down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A/N: Hey, I know a lot of you are going to be very mad at me. Now listen, don't get too mad because things will get better really soon. Please don't hurt me!!!!!! 


	11. Apologies at a high altitude

A/N: Hello again!!! I promise things will get better in this chapter or the next!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything that has to do with the show.  
  
While Miranda was telling Ethan what happened, Gordo had felt an immense pain. He didn't know what had just happened. He felt it was his fault but Miranda could have come back to the hotel room. When Lizzie found him, he was blankly looking out the window.  
  
"Hey, where's Miranda?" she asked all cheerfully.  
  
"Who knows, obviously not with me."  
  
"Well, I know she came back."  
  
"Yes, but then I accused her of not liking me so she took all her stuff and went next door."  
  
"TO ETHAN!?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"NO!! Gordo, you HAVE to get her to come back into THIS ROOM!!!"  
  
"Why? She doesn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"Because.because, Ethan likes me."  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine, I'll listen to your plans"  
  
All day long, Lizzie and Gordo went over plans to use and practiced them to make sure they were fool proof. That evening, all four were supposed to explore the other parts of town. Miranda hadn't let it get in her way so Gordo decided to go to. Gordo had noticed that most of Lizzie's plans required him to get her by herself. There was no way possible. Miranda was always with Ethan. It hurt Gordo to see HIS girlfriend (well not technically but he wished she still was) flirting with Ethan and holding hands with him like some sick puppy. The group finally reached a hotel called the Venetian. It was modeled to look like Venice, Italy. Miranda had always had an interest in placed like Italy, Germany, and Spain. You name it. She always thought these places were very romantic. They looked around for a bit and then kept on going. They finally reached their destination. The Stratosphere. Lizzie realized how desperately Gordo needed to get Miranda alone so Lizzie asked Ethan to go with her to get a bite to eat because she was afraid that some pervert would come up to her. It was a crappy story, but it worked. Meanwhile, Gordo and Miranda went up to the very top of the tower. There was no one else up there so Gordo took this as his chance.  
  
"Miranda, can we talk?"  
  
"What is there to talk about? You already made your point clear that you don't trust me."  
  
"Miranda, I can't afford to lose you. You are so special to me."  
  
"Gordo, I think for now we should just stay friends. You are special to me to Gordo."  
  
"If I'm so special to you, then how come you broke up with me?"  
  
"We never broke up, Gordo. We just took a ..a.break."  
  
"Then how come you flirt with Ethan? Miranda, I need to know which one you are going to be with. Me or him."  
  
"Gordo, you're right, I flirt with Ethan, but I don't like him like that. I can't make up my mind quite yet if I do want to go back with you yet or what."  
  
"Are you sure you don't like him like that?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Ok, well, I will give you some time to think but do you think that we could still hang out like we always used to do?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that. Right now, however, I am very tired from all this exploring. I am going to walk back and then I might go to sleep or watch a movie."  
  
"Ok, sounds cool."  
  
They all walked back to the hotel and were really tired once they got back. Lizzie had Ethan go with her to buy a soda so that left Gordo and Miranda alone again. They were in the elevator going upstairs to their rooms. Once again, Miranda had missed these fabulous 'fountains'.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you mind listening to this?" He handed her a CD. "Maybe if you listen to this, you will be able to see what I am going through."  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
Miranda had gone back to the room and when Ethan arrived all he could do was fuss about Lizzie and how much of a baby she had become. Miranda could only laugh and think that Ethan was over reacting a little bit. Miranda thought she was going to sit down and talk to Ethan for a bit about her situation, but he ended up going to see his 'college friend'. After Ethan had left, Miranda found a sticky note with a number on it. Miranda decided to dial the number, like she had done so many times, and when the person answered, she would hang up. She thought about dialing from the phone in the room but then got smart and went to the payphone. She dialed the number.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring..'Dang, she thought, how long does this take?' Finally, someone answered. It was a girl.  
  
"Ethan, wait until I get back to the room and then we can really get started!" It was Angel.(You know form the episode where Lizzie tried to be a bad girl) "Hello? Hello? Ugh, don't call if you can't speak!"  
  
Miranda was in awe. Angel, Angel and Ethan. In Las Vegas! Wow. Miranda soon heard a dial tone. She had forgot to hang up. Oops! Well, now she knew that Ethan was definitely out of the question. She decided to go back to the hotel room and listen to Gordo's CD so she could at least try to get the picture of what ANGEL and Ethan were doing out of her head.  
  
"Never thought that would happen." She said out loud.  
  
She went back and popped the CD into the CD player that was in the hotel. The first song up was "Donna". Inside the case were a couple of notes.  
  
Replace Donna with Miranda.  
  
Oh Donna, Oh, Donna  
  
Oh, Donna, Oh, Donna  
  
I had a girl  
  
Donna was her name  
  
Since she left me  
  
I've never been the same  
  
Cause I love my girl  
  
Donna where can you be  
  
Where can you be?  
  
Now that you're gone  
  
I live all alone  
  
All by myself  
  
To wander and roam  
  
'Cause I love my girl  
  
Donna where can you be  
  
Where can you be?  
  
Well darling now that you're gone  
  
I don't know what I'll do  
  
Next song: Roses Are Red (My Love)  
  
A long, long time ago  
  
On graduation day  
  
You handed my your book  
  
I signed this way  
  
Roses are red my love  
  
Violets are blue  
  
Sugar is sweet my love  
  
But not as sweet as you  
  
Next Song: One Summer Night  
  
One summer night  
  
We fell in love  
  
One summer night  
  
I held you tight  
  
You and I  
  
Next Song: Rhythm of the Rain  
  
Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain  
  
Telling me just what a fool I've been  
  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain  
  
And let me be alone again  
  
The only girl I care about has gone  
  
Looking for a brand new start  
  
But little does he that when she left that day, along with her she took my heart  
  
Rain please tell me now does that seem fair  
  
For her to steal my heart away when she don't care  
  
I can't love another with my heart somewhere far away.  
  
Once Miranda heard all of those songs, all she could do was cry. Did he really feel that strongly about her? That night, she decided. She loved Gordo and no matter what, she would stick by him. But he had to understand that it was ok for her to have other guy friends. She would tell him the next day.  
  
A/N: Hey! I know I didn't recognize all the people who sang the songs, but I had to hurry up so I could update. I will recognize the people in the next chapter/ A/N. Any ways; I am kind of running out of ideas. If you have any, send them to me. Also, if you review like 7 times, then you can become a "HOMIE". It's not a gang, but its much rather a little organization. This idea was originated by Funky Pink High Top. If this person feels that I am copying, I will stop this little 'club for reviewers' immediately. Any way. Thanx for reviewing! 


	12. What's wrong with you?

A/N: Hey all!! I only got one review!! I never thought that would happen. Anyway, I know it's kinda boring, but take it easy on me ok. Now, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Songs from the last chapter:  
  
Donna- Richie Valens Roses are Red (My Love)- One Summer Night- Rhythm of the Rain-  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Miranda decided that she would move back into the hotel room with Lizzie and Gordo. She wouldn't move back until another two days though. Meanwhile, Gordo had been extremely nervous. He didn't know her answer yet and was actually afraid to find out. Lizzie and Miranda decided to take a shopping day. This meant that Gordo and Ethan stayed behind.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie decided to go a little out of town and go to some of the local malls.  
  
"So, Miranda, how's Ethan doing? Are you and him going out?"  
  
"Na, He's not my type"  
  
"Oh, so your not going with him?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"So do you think I have a chance with him?"  
  
"Well...I..I.I don't really think so."  
  
"What, you want him just for you? Oh yeah you don't like him but you say I have no chance with him? What is that?"  
  
"No, Lizzie, I didn't mean it like that. I am definitely over him and I'm sure you will be too when I tell you what I over heard."  
  
"Oh yeah, what did you hear?"  
  
"Listen, when Ethan left one time, he left the number of his "college friend" on the table. Remember when we used to call people and then hang- up?"  
  
"Yeah, so"  
  
"I tried to do that. I called and it ended up that Ethan was with a GIRL. But, you'll never guess who that girl was."  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Do you remember Angel? You know, the one that tried to get you to be bad?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait, she was with him?"  
  
"Yup. I am still trying to get her and Ethan out of my head. He's been really nice to me, but I realized that he was just flirting. I was crushed because I realized that after Gordo and I split. I didn't want to come crawling back so I stayed with Ethan and played his game. Nothing happened between us and I don't want him to play you too."  
  
"Eww, I can't believe that. ANGEL! Of all people. You would have thought Kate or something. Well, thanks for letting me know. I am glad you told me instead of me finding out by myself. Now I can move on."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"So when are you moving back in with us?"  
  
"Probably in like two days. I'm gonna see what Ethan is up to and then I will move back."  
  
"Ok, but you know, the mall closes in like 2 hours and we have to go back so lets get shopping!"  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo had been by himself all day. He thought about hangin' out with Ethan but decided against it. Besides, Ethan was competition. Finally, they came home. Gordo saw Miranda and couldn't help but let his heart skip a beat. Lizzie walked up to him after she closed the door.  
  
"Hey Gordo"  
  
"Huh? Oh..a..hi Lizzie"  
  
"Oh, Gordo, your hair's messed up. Let me fix it."  
  
"Um, no Liz, that's ok."  
  
"No, I insist."  
  
Gordo tried to escape form Lizzie. He had styled his hair in a special way for Miranda because tonight was the night she had a dinner date with him. Gordo backed into the corner with only a chair behind him. Lizzie pushed him and his first instincts were to find something to hang onto so he grabbed Lizzie and she ended up on top of him in the chair. She looked deep into his eyes and didn't move.  
  
"Lizzie, can you get off. I mean what if Miranda sees us like this? She's not gonna be happy. I mean I've risked too mu.."  
  
Lizzie cut him off with a kiss. He pushed her off and she landed on the floor.  
  
"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM LIZZIE! WE ARE OVER, DONE WITH! THROUGH! YOU KNOW I LIKE MIRANDA AND NOW YOU HAVE TO SCREW THIS ALL UP!"  
  
"Gordo, get it through your head. Miranda likes Ethan. If she liked you she would have already been in the same room as us."  
  
"Lizzie, you're a liar."  
  
"Gordo, I talked to her today. That night she didn't come home. Guess what she was doing. With ETHAN."  
  
"No, Lizzie. You lie. Don't play with me like this. We made it clear that we were over. I am trying so hard to get Miranda back Lizzie. If all you can do is screw things up then I want you out of my life for good!"  
  
A/N: ooo, bad place to leave you all. Just hangin'. Well, my next chappy is up so don't fret!!! 


	13. I'll take fainting for 500 Alex

A/N: See told ya it was up!!!  
  
"Gordo, I talked to her today. That night she didn't come home. Guess what she was doing. With ETHAN."  
  
"No, Lizzie. You lie. Don't play with me like this. We made it clear that we were over. I am trying so hard to get Miranda back Lizzie. If all you can do is screw things up then I want you out of my life for good!"  
  
"Gordo, I don't want to be out of your life. You have to admit, though, I am a very good girlfriend. I don't cheat on you. I don't crawl through mud; I don't ever have to get deployed. Don't you want that?"  
  
"Lizzie, I love Miranda and if her career takes us to any place, I will be supporting her all the way. I would much rather see the world then stay in the same old neighborhood."  
  
"You might love Miranda, but she sure as hell don't love you. I love you Gordo. I do. I always have and always will."  
  
She moved in to give him a hug. He backed slowly up to the door.  
  
"Stay away Lizzie, Stay away."  
  
He went out of the room and looked at his watch. Already time to pick up Miranda. He and Miranda had gone out to dinner and were currently stationed at the Coke place.  
  
"So, um Miranda, have you thought about it."  
  
"Yes I have. I thought for a long time Gordo. I have come to but one conclusion."  
  
"And that one conclusion is?"  
  
"Gordo, I know that night it seemed like I was doing something that I wasn't supposed to. I wasn't. I had a nice night out with Ethan, but he was just playing me. I will still have him as a friend. Gordo, Ethan and me go back. Way back. Maybe not as far back as you and me, but you have to admit, it was cool to see him. Now even though he was playing me, we are still friends. Sounds kinda weird huh? Well, anyway, my decision is to get back with you. I love you Gordo, with all my heart. I can't deny it. But I want you to know that I have guy friends. Just like you have Girlfriends. I don't care if you hang out with them just as long as they don't call and ask for you like 5 times a day. The guys that call my house will probably be work-associated guys so you don't have to worry."  
  
"I don't think any girl would ask for me 5 times a day. Except maybe you."  
  
"See, that I don't mind. I'll ask for you as often as possible."  
  
"Miranda, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
He put his hands over her eyes and gently guided her towards his surprise. Miranda followed Gordo and soon he stopped. She could hear lots of people around them. He took his hands off her eyes only to leave her staring at the Belagio.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Just watch and listen."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Soon some music came on. The fountains. The fountains were dancing to the music. It was wonderful. Miranda had been waiting to see this. Gordo had planned well.  
  
L-is for the way you look at me O- is for the only one I see V- is for very, very extraordinary  
  
Miranda was caught up in the beautiful sight of the fountains when Gordo interrupted her.  
  
"Miranda, now it's my turn to tell you how I feel and there is no other way to say it besides."  
  
He got down on one knee and very many people were staring at him.  
  
"O my gosh, Gordo are you ok? Do you feel sick or something?" She knelt down next to him.  
  
"No, Miranda get back up." He was choking. He couldn't find the right words.  
  
She looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Like I said, now it's my turn and there is no other way to say how I feel about you except."  
  
He pulled out one of the most beautiful wedding rings Miranda had ever seen.  
  
"Miranda Isabelle Sanchez, Will you marry me?" (A/N: I dunno if that's her real middle name so go along w/ me ok.)  
  
Miranda had almost fainted. Standing just a few feet away were no other than Lizzie who could just feel her heart being ripped out and Ethan who felt the exact same way.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
A/N: Ok, Here's my situation. I left yall on a cliff hanger so I can see what your response is. Also, let me know if you want a sequal to this story so I can try to start getting an idea on what to base it on ok. Well, thanx for reading and I hope to see at least 3 reviews! PLZ! 


	14. Swimming at 11:00pm?

A/N: Hi pplz! Again, Thanks for reading my story. I am thinking about a sequel. If I don't do that, then I am going to go into Miranda and Gordo's life after they are married. Another thing. MOST of you all liked the story but some of you got confused. My stories have little twists and turns every now and then. Like if you thought Ethan liked Angel, just keep on reading cuz that's a little twist and there will be a turn real soon. Also, some one reviewed and said that Gordo and Lizzie would never do stuff like that to each other. In real life, you are right. BUT, in my story, (since this is fanfiction) yes, they are like that. I know what the characters are like really and I just think that a story isn't a story unless you change some things so give me some breaks ok! Enough chit chat, READ!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: same as always.  
  
"Like I said, now it's my turn and there is no other way to say how I feel about you except."  
  
He pulled out one of the most beautiful wedding rings Miranda had ever seen.  
  
"Miranda Isabelle Sanchez, Will you marry me?"  
  
Miranda's face was full of expressions. First gasps. Then she held her hand over her mouth and started smiling and seemed really shocked. Then, she had almost fainted.  
  
"OMG, Gordo." She said with a serious face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She squealed. "Yes David Gordon. I will be honored to be your wife."  
  
He put the ring on her finger. He then got up and spun her around. Meanwhile, every one around them was cheering. Except for two. Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"I can't believe he did this." Sobbed Lizzie. "I thought he loved me."  
  
"Yo, Lizzie, calm down. I feel the same way about Miranda. But Lizzie, look at them."  
  
They were currently holding hands and looking deep into each other's eyes talking and smiling.  
  
"Their happy Liz. I know I love Miranda. And I'm sure you love Gordo. But now they are happy. Happy. Gordo locked out. He got a good girl there. She's everything I guy could want. I hope they live long and prosper." He made the peace sign.  
  
" Listen Liz, I have to go. If you feel like your in the way at Gordo's, you can come to my room. Peace"  
  
"Bye Ethan." Lizzie was deep in thought at that time. She loved Gordo. AND, he knew. So for this reason, she was angry with him. But, she wanted them both to be happy. "Well," she thought out loud, "there goes my dream of having little Gordos running around all over the place."  
  
Lizzie had decided to move into Ethan's room. She wanted to stay in her old room but did not want to be in the way. She had finally understood what had happened. She was not going to do anything. Gordo obviously loved Miranda. No doubt. So this time, she would not interfere. Lizzie was getting her bed ready on the couch when Ethan came up to her. She explained her situation to him and what she had decided.  
  
"Liz, you're making the right decision. Listen, you can sleep in the bed if you want. I don't mind. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll sleep here."  
  
"Alright Lizzie, Good night."  
  
"Night Ethan"  
  
*Meanwhile* (In Miranda and Gordo's room)  
  
"So, How does it feel to be the future Mrs. Miranda Gordon?" He kissed her.  
  
"Well, if when we are married, and you kiss me like that, then I'd have to say that being a Mrs. Miranda Gordon is pretty damn good." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, Miranda just wait until we get married. It's going to be big. Your family, my family. All of our friends."  
  
"I can't wait Gordo."  
  
"Ok, it's about 11:00pm. What do you want to do now?" He had a mischievous smile on. She caught that smile and knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Well, Gordo," she said romantically, "I would like to go swimming."  
  
"What?" his smile went from mischievous to puzzled.  
  
"It's 11 and I want to go swimming!"  
  
"Well that's not what I had in mind, but I like it."  
  
Miranda and Gordo walked hand in hand down the hallway. Once in the elevator, they started to kiss. Besides, no one else was there. Finally, the door had opened and they were on the pool level. Gordo had a tight embrace on Miranda and would not let go. She pulled away slightly. He looked at her like she had just interrupted his best dream.  
  
"We're here" she smiled  
  
"Oh, I knew that!"  
  
************************************************************************ Meanwhile, Lizzie had the hardest time sleeping and she could tell Ethan did too. Finally he tried his best to sneak quietly out of his room so he could get something to eat.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Are you still awake too?"  
  
She turned on the light. "Yup"  
  
"Liz, I don't know why, but I can't handle this. Usually I am so cool about it, but this is just..weird."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Say, Lizzie, Do you wanna go for a late night dip with me? Just you and me. Like a date."  
  
She brightened up to the words date. "Sure Ethan. I'd love to."  
  
They both walked to the elevator. Then to the pool. Talking. When they got there, they found Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Oh, hey guys want to join us?" asked Miranda.  
  
Ethan and Lizzie looked at each other. "Uh, sure."  
  
All four of them were in the hot tub talking about Jr. High days. While they were talking, Miranda leaned her head onto Gordo's shoulder. Lizzie had to restrain from scooting in between them. Ethan gave her a look that basically said 'calm down'. Then it was Lizzie's turn to give Ethan that look when Gordo put his hand on Miranda's leg.  
  
"Miranda, can we go upstairs now? I have something in mind." Whispered Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, well we better get going. We'll see ya later ok Liz, Ethan"  
  
Miranda got out of the water. Gordo grabbed her hand started to run, dragging her along. (not literally just kinda like a let's hurry up)  
  
"Ok, Mister I know what you wanna do, but take your time, we got all night" yelled Miranda.  
  
Once they left, Lizzie let out a sigh and Ethan too.  
  
"That was unbearable. I can't believe she put her head on his shoulder." said Ethan  
  
"Tell me about it. His hand on her leg does not give me a good picture of what they are doing now."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me. You know Ethan, we have to do something."  
  
"It's a little late Liz."  
  
"I dunno, let's sleep on it, ok?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
A/N: OOO, I am sooo evil. Anyways, PLZ review!!!!! Thanx a bunch!  
  
disclaimer---usual 


	15. Little Army Men & Mr Muscle

A/N: PLZ!!! How's it going? I hope you all are having a good day! On with the story.  
  
The night had passed. Lizzie and Ethan had gone up to their room. Miranda and Gordo had gone to theirs.  
  
(In Gordo and Miranda's room) Miranda had just woke up next to Gordo. He was still sleeping so she didn't bother to wake him. She just curled up again and snuggled up closer to Gordo. She saw a smile spread across his face.  
  
"I feel so appreciated" he said.  
  
Miranda laughed quietly to herself. She closed her eyes and just rested them, trying to concentrate. She had once thought that if she closed her eyes hard enough, the sun would go away. She wished she could do that now. Gordo took her out of her concentration. He had put his arm around her.  
  
"Are you awake yet?" he whispered.  
  
Miranda loved the way his voice sounded. It was deep but not too deep but not to high. It was just perfect.  
  
"No" she whispered back. She smiled  
  
"How did you sleep?" he asked  
  
"Good. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out."  
  
"I bet you were. Me too"  
  
Miranda had suddenly gotten up which made Gordo's smile go away and his eyes opened.  
  
"Is there something wrong Miranda?"  
  
"I'm just wondering lately"  
  
"Well, that's never good. About what?" Gordo got up.  
  
"We are leaving soon. If we leave, we have to go back and tell every one that we are engaged."  
  
"So. There is nothing wrong with that. They will be happy for us."  
  
"Yes, but I dunno. It just seems weird every one always thought that you and Lizzie would be married and now it's you and me."  
  
"Are you having second thoughts about saying yes to me?"  
  
"No, Gordo, marriage is something that you don't just say yes to. You have to love the person. It's not like Jr. High days where you just say yes to become popular or something."  
  
"Good, because I don't ever want to lose you again."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Miranda wished that they could just stay there. They wouldn't have to see any one or anything but they all had a job to go back to. Again, Miranda was thinking. She did not want to get rid of Gordo. She was just wondering what married life would be like.  
  
"Miranda, we will be so happy together."  
  
"I know Gordo."  
  
"We can have a big house. Any car you like. Pets. Kids."  
  
Whoa did he just say kids? Miranda didn't mind kids but she did not want any yet. She had a military career and she did not want to be out of that kids life. She was not ready to be tied down yet to kids.  
  
"We will have such beautiful children Miranda. They will have your beautiful eyes. I just know they will."  
  
"mmm hmm"  
  
"You don't seem very talkative today"  
  
Miranda sat back down on the bed. He started to kiss her neck and she smiled. She laid down again. The thinking for today was over. Before she knew it, Gordo had his arm around her and she was fast asleep again.  
  
(In Lizzie and Ethan's Room)  
  
Lizzie and Ethan had been up for a while already. Ethan had just finished taking a shower and Lizzie was watching cartoons on TV.  
  
"Ethan, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot Liz"  
  
"Ok, You told me that you like Miranda a lot."  
  
"Right"  
  
"And a while back, Miranda told me that you and Angel had a thing for each other because she called Angel's house and Angle said, "Just wait till I get back Ethan. Then we can really get started. So, do you like both of them?"  
  
"Oh, biggie question. Liz, that night when Miranda called, Angel and me were seeing each other, yes but we weren't really doing anything. She invited me to her house so we could set up a party. You know me I can't resist a party. So she gave me a plan on how to decorate her house and we had just started when the phone rang. So I still needed her help and we were going to put confetti everywhere and everything. So Miranda probably thought that we were doing something but we really weren't. Get it?"  
  
"Yeah, I just had to ask. I was just a bit confused" she smiled.  
  
"Ok, so you say you want to break Gordo and Miranda up. Now this will be hard because they are engaged. So what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Um, lets see. You could take Gordo to a party because the day that he proposed, I kinda put a move on him and he won't really talk to me know."  
  
"Oh, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, I kinda.I.I.kissed him."  
  
"Well, that's not good but tell me more about this party."  
  
"Ok, you could tell him it's a pre bachelor party and bring all these sexy girls and see if you can get him drunk and you know the rest."  
  
"ok and what about you and Miranda?"  
  
"We could go shopping or something."  
  
"I dunno Liz. I don't wanna mess up Gordo's life by MAKING him be a father of a kid who's mom is a stripper."  
  
"Yeah, true. Well, besides that, I am all out. You got any ideas?"  
  
"Nope. I'm drawing a blank."  
  
"Oooo, well, Miranda told me that they might not get married till next year when we can all get vacation to go down to Mexico and get married there."  
  
"Next year is a long time."  
  
"Yeah, so we can just wait it out and if me and you were naturally supposed to be with who we want to be, then they will call off the wedding."  
  
"I say we vouch for that."  
  
"ok, well, you want to go with me today walking around a bit? Just me and you no one else."  
  
"Sure sounds good."  
  
*********************************************************************** Lizzie and Ethan had decided to walk up and down the Strip with each other. They talked and got caught up with the times.  
  
Miranda and Gordo had decided to just be lazy that day and stay in their room and watch TV. They did, however, go to the Luxor to buy some Little Caesar's. Miranda had brought her laptop along with her from work.  
  
"Whoa, isn't that your 'government laptop', Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah, so? I can use it whenever I want. Besides, I have to check my 'government mail'."  
  
He laughed. However, he wondered deep in his mind why Miranda didn't want to talk to him that morning. Was it him? Did he do something. Did he say something? He wanted to know. He decided in the end however, that he would just let it pass. Maybe she was just having a bad day. She sure seemed to be happy now.  
  
"So, Miranda, we have to plan out our wedding."  
  
"I know, I want it to be in Mexico. Is that ok?"  
  
"How are we going to get all of our families over there?"  
  
"We don't have to. Just our immediate family and friends."  
  
"Ok. Sounds good to me."  
  
Miranda played with her computer for a little bit more. Gordo had fallen asleep. Miranda had decided to go swimming so she went to change into her swimming gear. She had found what she was going to wear. It was a camouflage suit. The top wrapped around her back and then around her neck. The shorts were just little shorts. All over her suit, she had little images of army men with guns and helmets running around. There were helicopters and tanks too. The figures were tan. It was green camouflage. Gordo had still not gotten up so she went over to him as he was sleeping. She got on the bed and then on her knees so she could be over him. She shook him slightly. His eyes opened and a small smile formed.  
  
"You look like an angel going to war." He told her.  
  
She laughed and lay down next to him. She was on her stomach and he was on his back.  
  
"Where are you going in such a sexy outfit?"  
  
"I'm waiting for you so you can go with me to the pool."  
  
He sprung up. "Well, in that case, I'll be ready in two seconds. Don't leave with out me you sexy girl you."  
  
She laughed and continued to lie on the bed. The sweet smell of Gordo was there. Boy, she loved that smell. She closed her eyes and waited for Gordo to be done. The next thing she knew, she was picked up by her Mr. Muscle and carried down to the pool.  
  
A/N: ok, this didn't have too much drama in it. I liked it. It was cute. Like I said, review ok! Thanx for reading!  
  
Disclaimer---usual 


	16. Kids? Already?

A/N: It's good that you all like a g/m story. It's about time we get some more of them. No offense to l/g stories, but there sure is a hell of a lot of them out there! Any Way…WHY R U TALKIN TO ME WHEN U COULD BE READING!!!!!! Ok, this might get a little confusing so if you have any questions, just ask me in the reviews ok. Also, there is some cussing in this chapter but this is rated PG-13 so if you're under 13, you shouldn't be reading this!  
  
Disclaimer-usual  
  
A couple more weeks had gone by. This meant only one week left until the trio had to go back (but that doesn't mean the end of the story!). Lizzie had been spending a lot of her time with Ethan and Miranda with Gordo.  
  
~~~~Lizzie and Ethan~~~~  
  
"Wow," said Lizzie, "we sure have been spending a lot of time together." She smiled  
  
"I know but its cool cuz you're a fun person to be with." Said Ethan  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lizzie and Ethan were currently at a nice dining area outside of the big city. Over the past couple of weeks, they had grown really close. Lizzie felt like Ethan was Gordo at times. Yes, her crush on him developed again. She had died down on the whole 'omg we must break Gordo and Miranda up' thing and so had Ethan.  
  
"Say, Liz. Do you remember that time when you really wanted to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Why, yes Ethan how could I ever forget."  
  
"And I told you we just don't have enough chemistry."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, do you want to dance now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lizzie and Ethan had been dancing all night long and had been proclaimed the best dancing couple at the place. Lizzie blushed as the lights shone on them to do one final dance. Their dance was perfect. Not one mistake. Then the dance slowly ended. However, before the dance had fully ended, Ethan had gone up to the stage and practically stole the mic.  
  
"Lizzie, remember how I said that we would never have chemistry? Well, I was wrong."  
  
He stepped down from the stage and kneeled in front of Lizzie.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Lizzie was very shocked. She was definitely not expecting this. But then, she thought about it. Ethan had always been nice to her. AND he was smart now.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The whole restaurant cheered.  
  
"Say, Liz, what do you say about getting outta here?"  
  
She smiled "Amen, brotha"  
  
Ethan and Lizzie ran out into the warm summer night. They couldn't believe it. They were actually engaged. Like Gordo and Miranda. This must have been one of the best days for Lizzie. While in the car, all Ethan and Lizzie could do was smile and laugh.  
  
"Oh Ethan, I want to get married now!"  
  
"You do, do you?" he said smiling mischievously.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, then we will just have to go to one of those famous Las Vegas churches right now."  
  
"Yes lets." She smiled.  
  
Lizzie and Ethan ended up getting married at the Candlelight Wedding Chapel. It was quick, yes, but they loved each other. Ethan had truly loved Lizzie. He really didn't feel that way until Lizzie had moved to Colorado. Ethan had liked her still when he saw her here in Vegas. Then, he saw Miranda. She was what every guy wanted. Someone to watch football with, do push-ups with you name it. Miranda was a tom-boy. He had fallen for her but then Gordo got to her first. It hurt Ethan to see Lizzie crying over him. So, he had just revived his crush when he and her hung out more often. It was a little weird but obviously Lizzie liked him too.  
  
So that was it. The two had gotten married. After all these years, Lizzie had thought Kate would be the one with the ring on her finger. Oh well. Dreams really do come true!  
  
When Lizzie and Ethan got back to the hotel, Ethan had decided that he wanted something to drink. He was walking down the hallway back to the room when he saw Miranda quietly sneaking out of the room.  
  
"Just trying to let him sleep" she whispered to Ethan.  
  
"I guess he's having a little too much fun, huh Miranda?" said a joking Ethan.  
  
Miranda blushed. "Well, I bet you wish it was you huh Ethan" she retaliated. "So you just went to get a drink huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Say, Ethan, do you play football?"  
  
"Yeah, I do and I have one with me. Do you want to play?"  
  
"Sure sounds like fun. Just let Lizzie know where you are ok."  
  
"What about Gordo?"  
  
"He'll ask Lizzie and she'll tell him."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
Miranda waited for about a minute and then to her surprise, Lizzie stepped out with Ethan. In heels.  
  
"I'm playing too Miranda!" she said all bubbly. "I slipped a note under your door. So Gordo will see it."  
  
"Rite…" said Miranda in a Dr. Evil way.  
  
They all went out back where there was a big piece of land that they could all play football on.  
  
Ethan explained the game to Lizzie. All she had to do was shout out a number, throw the ball, and give how ever many points she shouted out to the person who caught the ball.  
  
"Ok," said Lizzie "I get it"  
  
"Ready?" she yelled?  
  
"YES!"  
  
"ok, um…let's see here, um…"  
  
"Pick a number already Liz" yelled Ethan.  
  
"OK! TWO!!" she threw the ball.  
  
No one ran for it.  
  
"Why didn't you guys get it?!" she asked  
  
"Ok, Lizzie," explained Miranda, "when we play, we use big numbers like 2,000. Yup. And, you have to throw the ball just a little bit farther that your feet."  
  
"Well, Miranda, have you tried playing in heels? It is not that easy!"  
  
"Right," said an annoyed Miranda, "just throw the ball."  
  
After what seemed 5 hours, Lizzie threw the ball just perfect. It was going to Ethan but Miranda intercepted it.  
  
"5,000 for Ethan" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"WHAT!? Lizzie, I caught the ball!" yelled Miranda.  
  
"Yes, but it was meant to go to Ethan so he gets the points AND you rudely went in front of him so the points go to Ethan"  
  
Miranda had to get a hold of something. She was completely annoyed by Lizzie's football situation and the fact that she came for a fun game but ended up being very, very pissed off. It just so happened that she had the football in her hand. She gripped it and looked for a place to throw it. But, it was Ethan's and she didn't want to do that to his football. So, she threw it as hard as she could on the grass and walked off.  
  
As she was going back to the hotel room, Gordo came around the corner.  
  
"Hey, I thought someone kidnapped you." He laughed.  
  
Miranda was so pissed. What he said pissed her off more. She flipped him off and walked briskly to the elevator. He ran after her to see what her problem was. On the way up, a couple of guys joined the elevator and started to hit on Miranda.  
  
"Hey lovely where have you been all my life?" asked one  
  
"Why are you hanging out with the nerd here?" asked the other.  
  
Miranda had had enough for the day. First, she started to yell at the guys in Spanish, which totally freaked them out.  
  
"To sum it all up," she said "take your shit ass comments and get the hell outta my way you little ass holes."  
  
The elevator doors opened and she walked out. Just as they were about to close, she called the guys.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled.  
  
They looked around and she flipped them off. They were so pissed they almost went after her but the doors had closed.  
  
"Ok, Miranda?" said Gordo  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FLIP ME OFF!?"  
  
"BAD DAY!" she yelled back. It seemed that they were having a yelling contest.  
  
They looked at each other and then broke out laughing. They both fell on the bed.  
  
"So Miranda, what made your day bad?" asked Gordo.  
  
Miranda explained the whole story to him.  
  
"God Gordo, it just got so annoying. Then I had to do something. I didn't want to take it out on Lizzie because I didn't know if she knew any better. I wanted to just do something. I felt like putting my wrath on the world."  
  
"Ah, well you sure put your wrath on those guys."  
  
"Speaking of which, you didn't say a word but I saw you trying to hold back a punch."  
  
"Yeah, but you pretty much got my feelings out. So what were you saying in Spanish?"  
  
"Things so dirty, if I told you, you would wash my mouth out with double the soap."  
  
He laughed. "That bad huh?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Hey, do you want to gamble a little bit downstairs? I know it would be a good place for you to calm down and stuff."  
  
"Um, I think I'll skip. I'm just gonna stay here and take a nap."  
  
"Alright, I trust you."  
  
~~~~Later that night~~~~ Miranda had fallen asleep on the bed. It was hot so all she wore was a blue camo spaghetti strap tank top and tan shorts. Her hair was all messed up and all over the place. On one wrist, she wore a nametag that was supposed to be on her BDUs. It said Sanchez. On the other wrist was her other tag. It said ARMY. She liked it. It wrapped perfectly around her wrist and was fastened with a safety pin.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the connecting doors. It woke her up. She got up trying to remember where she was and on which door the person was knocking on. She got up and went to the door. She opened the door only to be face to face with Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Miranda." Said Lizzie cautiously as if trying to detect the type of mood Miranda was in.  
  
Miranda lifted her head slightly acknowledging Lizzie's presence.  
  
"Listen, can we talk?"  
  
She nodded her head again.  
  
"Ok, Miranda, I'm really sorry if I made you upset. I didn't really know how to play foot ball and once Ethan told me what was wrong I felt really bad. It's just that I haven't seen you in like ages. So I thought that we could spend time together. I think maybe you and I should stick to shopping. You and Ethan and Gordo can play football."  
  
"Lizzie, I missed you too."  
  
The two girls went into a hug and decided that tonight would be a girl's night in Lizzie's room. They had been watching a movie and made some popcorn… compliments of the hotel.  
  
"So, Miranda, how are you and Gordo?"  
  
"Um…we're fine. Nothing much has been going on lately. How about you and Ethan?"  
  
"Oh, uh, well…he…he…he proposed to me, see?" Lizzie showed her the ring.  
  
"Aw, how sweet! So, when's the wedding? Do I get to be the maid of honor?"  
  
"Um, well, you see Miranda….we already kinda had the wedding but no one else was invited so please don't be mad."  
  
"Lizzie, don't worry, besides, on your first wedding anniversary, we will make it a point to come here and then you can get 'married' all over again!."  
  
"Yeah. It'll be fun so we have to plan this all out ok. Say, Miranda?"  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"Um, so things with you and Gordo are truly ok?"  
  
"Well, he keeps bringing up the fact about kids. He always wants to have one and I'm like 'NOT YET!' I mean I have a military career. If I leave, I will be out of those kids' lives for a big portion of their life."  
  
"Yeah well speaking of kids, um… well, me and Ethan um…"  
  
"Lizzie, are you pregnant?"  
  
Lizzie blushed.  
  
"OMG, Lizzie that is such great news! Ethan will be so happy!"  
  
"Yeah, I know but I haven't told him yet so keep it down ok."  
  
"ok Liz, you can trust me"  
  
"I just don't know exactly how to tell him yet or how we will work things out."  
  
"Tell who what?" Ethan had just walked in.  
  
"Miranda, please help me." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Ok, Ethan, Lizzie is very happy and I know you will be too because Lizzie is going to have a baby."  
  
Ethan was extremely happy. That night, Miranda went back to her hotel to find an also happy Gordo. For the last week in Vegas, both the couples spent all the time with each other. The four never left the sides of each other. It was a joyous ending to a wonderful vacation in which two new love lives were found. 


	17. Going back home and Guerro

A/N: Hey all, what's going on? Nada here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. See, I am saving my story on a disk and one I was trying to do another chapter, it wouldn't let me so I became real pissed and it took me a long time to fix it. But, I finally got that fixed so enjoy! Disclaimer: Nope, last time I checked I own only my thoughts. Lizzie unfortunately belongs to Disney for a little bit longer.  
  
Chapter 17 The vacation was finally over. The trio had gone back to Colorado. Ethan had taken the news on the baby very well. It was like a silence-little smile-glimmer in eyes-big smile-jumping up and down-and then a big hug for Lizzie type thing. She was almost afraid that Ethan had crushed the baby. Gordo seemed a little jealous at first but he then realized that he shouldn't be because he has one of the most beautiful girls. It ended up that Ethan had quickly found a job in Colorado Springs at Intel. He moved in with Lizzie so he could support her. Miranda went back to her job in the Army, and Gordo was going to college for a Master's Degree. Lizzie decided to stay home because Ethan's job covered both of them. Gordo had a day off from college and was wondering what Miranda was doing. Miranda just so happened to be fixing a tank.  
  
"Hey, we all missed you Randy!" said Guerro, one of her 'comrades' "It seemed that without you, Colonel Smith was having a heart attack, man."  
  
She smiled. One thing Miranda liked about Guerro was his Mexican accent.  
  
"He was all like 'My god, do you all not know how to turn a damned screw? Where the hell is Sanchez when I need her?!'"  
  
"It's good to know that I was missed."  
  
"Hey, cholita, what's with the ring on your finger?"  
  
"Oh, do you remember Gordo?"  
  
"The one that most people like us would think is fat but is really buff and you really like?"  
  
"Um…yeah, that one."  
  
"Hey, I never forget that vato!"  
  
"Yeah, well, he proposed to me."  
  
"Aye, look at Mrs. Gordito!"  
  
"Eh, shut up huh Holmes?" she said trying to imitate his accent.  
  
"What ever you say Sanchez oops I mean Gordito."  
  
"Aye, chingao, shut up!"  
  
"Que? I'm just havin' some fun up in here."  
  
"Ok, what are we supposed to be fixing today?"  
  
"This one, the little sucker is as stubborn as an ass."  
  
"We'll see if it's still stubborn when I'm through with it."  
  
The two worked for a while. Since Miranda was real into her job, she always comes home somewhat dirty like with grease and major cuts. Guerro was standing by the toolbox next to the entrance when suddenly Gordo walked in.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Guerro.  
  
"Um, I'm looking for Miranda Sanchez."  
  
"Ok, let me go get her real fast." He walked over to the door, which led to the garage where Miranda was working.  
  
"Hey Randy! Gordito is here!" he said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Guerro! Ok, I'll be out in just a minute, I think I just found the wire we need."  
  
He closed the door and walked back over to the toolbox.  
  
"Gordito?" questioned Gordo.  
  
"Just having fun. My name's Guerro."  
  
"I'm sure you know all about me. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, Miranda's like a sister to me. So you popped the question eh, vato?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Just one piece of advice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you ever do anything to hurt her, your gonna have to answer to me."  
  
Now, Gordo was buff, no doubt but this guy was like nothing but muscles. He proved a threat but he seemed really nice so Gordo played around.  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt her."  
  
"Aye vato, I know. You seem nicer than the other guys that she's gone out with. I give you props."  
  
"Ah…Thanks I guess."  
  
Just then, Miranda walked out. She walked over to Gordo and told Guerro to look over things and make sure nobody messed with the tank.  
  
"Alright Gordo, let's go over here."  
  
She led them to a spot and Gordo looked back at Guerro. Guerro took his pointer finger, pointed it to his own eye and then pointed it to Gordo. Then he smiled.  
  
"Was Guerro hassling you?"  
  
"No, he just told me that you were like a sister to him and if I ever hurt you, I'd have to answer to him."  
  
"Ugh, sorry bout that. He's been like that. He's cool, though."  
  
"It's really no problem. So, do you want to eat lunch with me?"  
  
"Oh, Gordo, I'm sorry, I really can't we have to fix all the tanks you saw when you came in."  
  
"How bout tomorrow?"  
  
"Sorry, tomorrow, we have MRE practice because half of these guys here don't know how the hell to actually make one."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Listen Gordo, I'm really sorry, but I will come home to your house tomorrow since it's Friday and I'll make you a good Mexican Meal, ok?"  
  
"Sure, sounds like a date."  
  
The Gordo and Miranda both leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Aye, look at Sanchez! Way to go!"  
  
Miranda looked only to find Guerro imitating them kissing. He had turned around and wrapped his hands around himself. Only thing was that he made it seem like Miranda and Gordo were about to get Jiggy with it.  
  
(in a girly tone) "ah, yes, that's it, give it to me!" He was laughing and Miranda was blushing.  
  
"I better go," said Gordo.  
  
"Yeah I'll see ya later." Miranda then rushed off and tackled Guerro right there.  
  
Gordo walked out thinking about what strange friends Miranda had.  
  
A/N: Ha, I thought it was funny. Well, REVIEW!!!! 


	18. I can't believe she kicked me out!

The next day, Gordo had off again. He wondered how Miranda was doing. MREs for lunch did not sound too good. Gordo had always imagined himself playing the big role in his relationship. But in this one, Miranda was. It was weird. Gordo called Miranda on her cell.  
  
"Ring, Ring"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Miranda, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hey what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondering how your lunch is going."  
  
"Oh, Gordo, you're going to have to speak up."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Burger King"  
  
"What are you doing there? I thought you had to eat MREs"  
  
"We did, but then they turned out bad so the colonel let us go to Burger King."  
  
"Why didn't you call me? We could have had lunch together!"  
  
"Gordo, chill. I'm eating with some of my buds. As you can tell. But don't worry; there will be plenty of times when you will be eating lunch with me AND, to make it up to you, I will cook you a good Mexican meal. I'm going to come over to your house tonight to start it ok."  
  
"Ok, Miranda, I trust you."  
  
"Do you think I can spend the night?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, gladly"  
  
"Ok. Oo, Gordo, I have to vamoose, we're getting ready to leave and I'm not done yet!"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Alright sweetie. I miss you and I love you much. Adios mi amore."  
  
(in the background) "Aye, Listen to Mrs. Gordito! Kiss kiss!!" yelled Guerro  
  
"GUERRO!!!!" yelled Miranda.  
  
"Bye Miranda." He laughed  
  
He hung up and thought. He had had this predicament with Miranda before. When he never trusted her. Her friends seemed really nice. It made him want to join the army. He couldn't wait for tonight when Miranda would be all his.  
  
~~~~Later that night~~~~  
  
"Ok, Gordo, do you have the meat I asked for?"  
  
"Right here"  
  
Gordo loved the fact that Miranda knew how to cook. It was something all guys looked for in a woman. Not only did she cook, but also she cooked good food. Recipes that had been passed down in her family for decades were the kind she used.  
  
"Ok, Gordo, while this cooks, we can watch a movie or whatever you want to do."  
  
They both decided that they would watch Maid In Manhattan. Gordo liked it because it was a love movie and this would mean that there was a calm atmosphere. Miranda liked it because she liked Jennifer Lopez. Miranda and Gordo were sitting on the couch, snuggling with each other until the movie ended.  
  
"You know, Miranda, know that we are about to get married, we have to start thinking about things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, if we are going to stay in my house or move to a new one. Just stuff like that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It makes you want to go back to being a kid again."  
  
"That too Miranda."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miranda, you are always so beautiful and I can never help but think about what I could do to you so I could please you. Ever since middle school, I could only imagine what would happen if one day you and I became more than just friends. What we would do when we were alone and what the outcome would be."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"  
  
"What do you think I am saying?"  
  
"I think," she said in a soft romantic voice, "that you want to kiss me, mi Gordito"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, you don't have to ask."  
  
He started to kiss her, first soft then a little more passionately. She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. Both of them were pretty wrapped up in their own world when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get that," said Miranda, "I'm a little more clothed than you." She pulled on a shirt and some sweat pants while Gordo was still lying on the couch. Miranda opened the door surprised to see that it had been raining hard. AND, to find a soaking wet Ethan. His eyes were full of concern."  
  
"Ethan? Here come in. Let me get you a towel."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So why are you here? It's kind of late."  
  
"I know, its just Lizzie and I got in a fight and well, she kicked me out. I couldn't use my car because the keys were inside the house and well, she wouldn't even let me get close to the house so I had to walk all the way to Gordon's house."  
  
"Oh my gosh, here Ethan, sit down tell me everything that happened."  
  
Ethan stepped inside and soon saw Gordo lying on the couch. "Oh," he smiled evilly, "did I interrupt something?"  
  
Miranda blushed. "Way to go Gordon!" he said.  
  
"Alright, Ethan, what happened between you and Lizzie?" said Miranda.  
  
Gordo seemed interested too.  
  
"Well, I had just got home from work and I asked Lizzie what was for dinner. She told me 'I don't know maybe you should try cooking a meal this evening like I do every night and I wonder what would happen if I could actually be lazy tonight.' So I was like 'Lizzie, what's wrong?" and she was like 'YOU! YOU ARE THE PROBLEM ETHAN! YOU COME HOME FROM WORK AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN WHILE I DO EVERYTHING!' So I tried to tell her that I was sorry if she thought that, but have you seen our grass? I do all that! So then I decided that it wasn't helping much to argue. Then I was like 'you know Liz, you're right. I will help out more. Especially when the baby comes.' Then she got all red in the face and started to cry. So I went over to hug her and she beat me up." He reveled the bruises he had on his chest. "Then she told me to get the hell out of her house and that I could never come back and when the baby was born that I couldn't be there to see it and that I should stay out of the babies life. But then it seemed that every time I mentioned something about the baby, she started to cry more. I hope she is okay."  
  
"Ouch, she sounds kind of peeved. Well, I think that I will take a lot of time off. It's getting close to that time when you either use it or lose it so I think I will use it. That means I can spend more time at Gordo's and I can talk to Lizzie and find out what is wrong."  
  
"I like it when you stay with me. It ends up in a lot of "us" time." Said Gordo  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to move in with you."  
  
He got excited and sat up. "You are?!"  
  
"Yup. I thought I was being selfish. Besides, your house is so much bigger and closer to Lizzie and Ethan."  
  
"Yo, Gordon, can I crash here or a bit until I find out what happened with Lizzie? Please. I will be as unnoticeable as possible."  
  
"Agh, I suppose so. But this means no more fun at night Miranda." He smiled.  
  
"That's ok Gordo. We will have a whole lifetime to have fun."  
  
"Right, well at least you all have each other. Lizzie hates me right now."  
  
"Don't worry Ethan, I remember in middle school when I used to like Lizzie, there were days when it seemed she liked me and days when she seemed to hate me. I think it's PMS." Said Gordo.  
  
"Ah, that wonderful time of the month huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Miranda knows a lot about it." They both smiled.  
  
"Shut up! Let Lizzie be for a little. GOD, sometimes you guys are pretty whack too."  
  
~~~~During Miranda's time off~~~~  
  
Miranda decided to go and talk to Lizzie. Something was obviously very seriously wrong. Miranda wanted to get to the bottom of it too. Miranda had a brand new car. Since she had saved up a bit and got a pay raise, she gave her Jeep to Gordo. He was very thankful. Now Miranda had an even older car. It was a low rider Impala. She liked it a lot. She also had a nice paint job. On the hood was a picture of Aztec warriors and Aztec temples/ pyramids. Then, on the back was her name. She pulled into Lizzie's driveway and went up to the door. She knocked and Lizzie answered.  
  
"I thought you were Ethan."  
  
"Nope, just me Miranda. Mind if I come in Liz. We haven't talked in so long and well, we need to catch up."  
  
"I agree Miranda. Come in."  
  
Lizzie's mood sure seemed to be pretty good. Miranda wondered why Lizzie was so pissed at Ethan. The girls talked about what was going on lately and what they were planning to do in the future.  
  
"So, Lizzie, the other night, Ethan came to our house and was in a pretty crappy mood. He said something about you kicking him out?"  
  
"Ahh, will he just let it be between me and him. Why does he have to involve everyone else!?"  
  
"Liz, it's ok, but what happened. Something about him being lazy and not being able to see the baby?"  
  
Just then Lizzie started to cry. Not like a tear here and a tear there but like water works.  
  
"Omg, Lizzie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ok, first here's what happened. I was a little pissed because all he does is work all day. How do I know he's not doing something else?"  
  
"Lizzie, you know he would never do that. He's changed."  
  
"I know, so then he left and I felt bad afterwards. But then I was like man, I hope he disobeys me and comes to see the baby."  
  
"I know he would love to Liz."  
  
"But then…I…I felt… I felt this sharp pain….and," she was starting to mumble and cry at the same time. "Then I fell….and then…more pain…blood." There was a long silence in which Miranda was trying to put the words together and comfort Lizzie. Somehow, she couldn't piece them together. Lizzie was crying hysterically now.  
  
"Lizzie, tell me what's wrong. Lizzie, just for one minute, stop crying and tell me."  
  
"Miranda!" she sobbed, "I think I lost it!"  
  
It took awhile for this to click in Miranda's head. Then it came.  
  
"No, Lizzie, have you gone to the doctor yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna schedule you an appointment and then we will see.'  
  
"Your such a good friend Miranda."  
  
"It's no problem Liz."  
  
"Please don't tell Ethan yet. Please. He has gone through so much with me yelling at him and all and I don't want him to be even more stressed."  
  
"Ok, Liz. But you do know that if it ends up for the worst, you have to tell him."  
  
"I know, but you will be there with me right?"  
  
"If you want me to."  
  
"Thank you soo much Miranda."  
  
"Anytime"  
  
A/N: Pretty bad huh? Well, should she lose it or no? Up to you all! Peace! 


	19. The finale

A/N: Hey all, this is my very last chapter. It is an epilogue so you can all find out what happens in the future. Now, I have had an idea for a new story but it won't be up until like a month from now. This gives me plenty of time to write it out. This is in Miranda's POV.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Wow, the years sure have gone by. Everything has changed and it seems for the best. In some ways for the worst however.  
  
*picks up scrapbook*  
  
As I flip through these pages I remember the High School years. Ah, the years Gordo and Lizzie were crazy for each other. I never really liked that but I can't change it. They were really good years though. Those were the years I dated Ethan Craft. Then, we all decided to move to Colorado. Shortly after, I joined the military. Many people would have never thought that I, Miranda Sanchez would do that. If someone had told me when I was young that I would join the military, I would ruffle up my noise and think 'yeah right'. Ah, but it was the best thing I ever did. Then, that one summer we went to Vegas changed everything. Gordo proposed to me and Lizzie and Ethan got married. Ah, that summer is one I will never forget. It was also the summer that we found out Lizzie was going to have Ethan's baby. At first she thought she lost it, but ended up, bad cramps and a late Aunt Flo. She did eventually have a baby too. It was a very beautiful baby boy that went by the name of Brian. That very next summer, it was Gordo's time to marry me. It was not a very big wedding. It was on the beach in Mexico. That night was a night soon not to forget. The setting sun was many colors. Pink, red, yellow, some bluish and the ocean were all present that night. That was also the night I found out that soon, I would be having a child. I ended up having a little girl whom we called Heidi. It seemed every week Ethan was coming over and spoiling our child. Of course he would bring his and always gave both of them the same things. In fact, Ethan often thought that someday his son would go out with our daughter. I surely wouldn't have minded that. We saw less and less of Lizzie as the years went by. Sure we tried to talk to her and include her in things but she didn't seem to want us around any more. Then, one day Ethan came over. He was crying and was a total wreck. He explained to us that he had gone to work that day and when he came home, everything was gone. All of the furniture, Lizzie, and of course Brian. All that was left was some papers which we later found out were divorce papers. However, Ethan would not let this go without a fight. He tracked Lizzie down and went to court with her. In the end, he won Brian. So, ever since then, we have not heard from Lizzie. Not even her mom has heard from her. Brian and Ethan live just three houses down. Of course, Heidi and Brian and are always together. Gordo once told me that the way Brian and Heidi would meet up was just like how Gordo and Lizzie would. Everything turned out ok, though. We are happy but wish that Lizzie were still here and happy just like us. Life is great if only you all know how to live it to it's most.  
  
A/N: Hey, If I left anything out or if anything is confusing, let me know in a review! Thanks for reading my story. It's been a pleasure. BEAM ME UP SCOTTY!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
